


Past and Present

by sauciemel



Series: Cutting Loose [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Sequel to Cutting Loose.</p><p>Written by SaucieMel<br/>Beta read by DTGuttergirly,</p><p>It’s a few weeks later, Ty is now home after being blown up and almost drowning. He’s adjusting to life back home after his final deployment and the fact he had to go rescue the man he loved. Zane’s attending therapy to help him get over the drugs that Henninger and De La Vega forced him to have. Life is good. </p><p>But all that is about to change. The boys are planning their Marriage, happy to be out and free. </p><p>What happens when you let Sidewinder plan a joint bachelor party and a blast from the past turns up out of the blue to rock the boat?</p><p>Read on to find out</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s927.photobucket.com/user/sauciemel/media/smallpnp_zps73b09ae8.jpg.html"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Ty was laid out on the sofa holding a piece of string with a little toy mouse on the end and laughing to himself as the kittens tried to catch it.

It had been almost 8 weeks since he had thrown both himself and Samuel De La Vega off a balcony. He had been clinically dead for a few minutes but thanks to Nick, he was alive and well. Ty glanced up at the clock; Zane would be at his meeting with his therapist.

Ty looked down at his now cast free leg, the cast had just been taken off that morning. After 8 weeks in that damned cast Ty had been so thankful to be rid of it. It had been a huge hindrance when he and Zane tried to fuck. They had resorted to using their mouths and hands to get each other off instead but it wasn’t the same as being deep inside someone or having someone deep inside you.

Richard Burns and Dan McCoy had told them that they would have to report to the Baltimore office the day after Ty got the cast off. He knew the shit was gonna hit. It wasn’t the in thing to partner people who were involved together let alone engaged and planning a wedding. Zane had already said he was ready to retire now. Ty didn’t want that. He knew Zane lived and breathed that job just like he did. Plus they couldn’t split them up. They had been told they would no longer work out in the field like they had done. They were the public faces of the FBI. The damn calendar had been a huge success judging by the email he had gotten asking if both he and Zane would do a full one with just the two of them.

Ty’s train of thought was interrupted as he heard the miaows of the kittens. “Feeding time already is it?” he said as Tango jumped up onto the sofa and then up onto his chest. Ty smiled as he stroked the kitten’s chin and then set him down and he got up off the sofa.

It was still strange not having to use the damn crutches. He would be in their home gym the next day building up his leg again. Ty moved to the kitchen, opened the pouches of cat food, and then put them in the kitten’s bowls all the while they were rubbing up against his leg.

“Now go eat.” Ty said stepping over them as he pulled open the fridge to look to see if he could make something for himself and Zane.

~*~

Zane had only gone back to work 2 weeks before when he had been deemed fit for light duties, which made him laugh he was in the office most of the time now as he was still Acting Assistant Special Agent in Charge. Mac had dropped into see him to tell him that since Grady had gotten his cast off that morning that they should both report to him and Richard Burns the next morning. 

Zane had been expecting this to come. Ty had been granted 3 months of leave and he had used 2 months already. It was only fair they prepared them before he came back. If they transferred Ty like they had the guy Clancy had been dating then Zane would retire there and then and go with Ty. He had lost him for months when he had been called back to the Marines. Zane was never gonna go through that again. 

Zane placed the files he had been looking at into his drawer then he locked it up and shut his computer down. His hand went to his pocket, he felt the token Ty had given him there, the words ‘I Believe in you’ engraved on it with an anchor. Then his hand went to the anchor he wore around his neck. It was a sort of ritual he did now when he felt nervous or scared. The anchor, or more so Ty, pulled him back.

Standing up and grabbing his keys, wallet, warrant card and phone Zane headed out his office and towards the elevator. He had his therapy session then he could go home. He took his phone out to text Ty.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Can I just blow this session?_

_Not a chance Lonestar. You are almost at the end. You are doing good._

_I hate it though Ty, it’s been like 2 months. I am clean again._

_I know that, you know that but they need to believe that too before they dot the I’s and cross the T’s and give you a nice certificate to say Zane Z. Garrett is drug free. So shut the whining and go to your session. Oh and grab some cat food will you we are on the last batch._

_You go buy it. The exercise will do your leg good Jackass._

_My, you are in a piss poor mood ain’t ya? Fine I’ll go get the cat food._

_Why can’t we just give them back to Kelly and Nick?_

_They were an engagement present._

_Normal people give out coupons or cash or even practical things but no Kelly and Nick give out little balls of fur with teeth and claws._

_Well you know as much I do that Kels and Nick ain’t normal. Now get on that stupid bike go to your session and then get that fine ass back here. If you care to remember, I got this shitty cast off today._

_I remember baby._

_Yeah well, it means that there isn’t anything getting in the way of you pinning my ass to the bed and taking your shitty mood out on it._

_Duly noted. I am taking my ass to therapy now. You best stock up on lube MiaowMix._

_Oh baby that is top of my list now go I am not replying to anymore texts._

_Love you x_

_Love you too x_

_Thought you weren’t replying no more???_

_Bite me Garrett._

_I will later x Z_

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Zane laughed as he put his phone away. Ty always cheered him up no matter how dark his mood was. Zane pulled his helmet on and then kicked the stand on his bike back and revved the engine, pushing his visor down and heading off for his session.

~*~

Ty dropped his phone into his shirt pocket with a smile. He missed Zane when he was at work. He wasn’t used to being the one left at home. He didn’t like it one bit. Now the cast was off he could go back to work. 

Ty moved from the kitchen into the hallway to slip his shoes on to go to the shop when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he rolled his eyes and swiped to answer. “Hello Irish.”

“Six.” Nick said. “You set a date for the wedding yet?”

“Not yet O. Why?”

“Why, Kelly he asks why.” Nick looked at Kelly who was sitting flicking peanuts into a cup. 

“Yeah I asked why?” Ty said a bit puzzled.

“Bachelor party dumbass.”

Ty closed his eyes. “Shit.”

“You forgot didn’t you?”

“We don’t need one Nick.”

“Yes you damn well do.”

“Nick, look what happened to us lot on the last one.”

“That was one of the best weekends ever.” Nick smiled.

“One where we all got locked up, Kelly almost lost his little finger and we nearly got killed.”

“Like I said one of the best weekends ever.”

Ty shook his head. “Nick look Zane and I just want to marry.”

“Kelly tell this jackass you can’t get married without a bachelor party.”

“Nope and it would break our hearts since we have already planned it.”

“You and Kelly have planned my bachelor party?”

“Not just yours, a joint one. We know how much you miss your guy when you are away from him.”

“I need to talk to Zane about this.” Ty said.

“Ok look you talk to Zane and then let me know before I finalise anything.”

“Ok Nick and Irish…”

“Yeah?” 

“…thanks.” Ty said hanging up and then he pulled his jacket on to go get the lube and cat food.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ty walked into the small supermarket near where both he and Zane lived. He headed straight to the end aisle where the condoms, panty liners, tampons and of course, the lube was kept. He glanced along the shelf looking for the one that he and Zane had decided was the best lube ever. Reaching up he grabbed 6 tubes and tossed them into the basket.

“Tyler Grady?”

Ty stopped and cocked his head as he saw the last person he ever expected. “Davy?”

“Ty.”

Ty almost lost his hold on the basket. What the hell was David doing in Baltimore? 

“Breathe Ty.” David said.

Ty hadn’t even realized he hadn’t been breathing and slowly took a deep breath in. “What you doing here?”

“Shopping Ty, it’s a supermarket.” David laughed.

Ty couldn’t stop his stomach clench at the sound of that laugh. “No I meant…”

“I know what you meant. I’ve taken a case down here. Wasn’t expecting to bump into you though.” David smiled and his eyes dropped to Ty’s basket.

“Well I live here; have done for a few years now.” Ty looked down at the basket. 

“You got someone then?” David asked looking back up at Ty.

“Yeah, you still with what’s his name?”

“No not with him anymore, he moved on a couple of years after we left college.”

“Dumbass.” Ty said.

“I’m currently between boyfriends right now. Being a lawyer puts some guys off.” David smiled again.

“Try being a Marine then a FBI agent.” Ty snorted.

“Yeah Deacon said you had joined the FBI.”

“When did you speak to Deuce?”

“A few years back. He mentioned you’d joined the FBI and were in NYC.” 

“You came looking for me?” Ty said a little shocked that Deuce hadn’t mentioned that David had popped by.

“No I was in Philly on some case, he was the shrink on duty and we caught up.”

“The ass never mentioned it.”

“I asked him not too.” David said as someone asked to be let by. “Look do you have time for a coffee?”

Ty opened his mouth to say no but found himself nodding. 

“You wanna pay for them?” David nodded to the basket.

“Yeah, need cat food too.”

“You have a cat?” David tried to hide a smirk.

“Three yeah.” Ty smiled as they both started to walk towards the pet aisle. Ty grabbed a box of pouches of cat food. “Don’t you need anything?”

David blushed. “Not really.”

“Why’re you in here then?”

“Truthfully?” David asked and Ty nodded. “I was coming out of a shop across the road and I spotted you walking down the road. I saw you come in here. I had to make sure it was you. Only you have that swagger when you walk.”

“I don’t swagger.” Ty said pointing at David and then laughed.

“You do and you know it. Come on there is a coffee shop two shops up.”

“I know, I don’t drink coffee.” Ty said.

“You don’t? How do you get by?”

“Redbull and Dr Pepper.” Ty said.

“Well they do that iced tea crap you want that?”

The mention of iced tea brought Zane into Ty’s mind. “No I will have a fruit blend.”

“Ok go pay for your lube and cat food I will meet you out front.” David said smiling as he walked away from Ty.

Ty watched David walk away. “Shit.” he muttered to himself. David hadn’t changed that much. His brown hair was longer but his blue eyes were still clear as day and he was still hot as hell. Ty moved to the till to pay for his items. 

Holding the bag with his groceries in Ty stepped out onto the sidewalk and spotted David. 

“Come on then, fruit blend on me.” David smiled stepping away from the car he had been leaning on.

“I can’t stay too long.” Ty said, suddenly feeling guilty.

“That’s fine it’s just a quick coffee Ty.” David said as he noticed Ty limping a little. “What’d you do?” he pointed to Ty’s leg.

“Took a dive off a building.” Ty said.

“You always were a daredevil.” David said as they headed for the coffee shop.

~*~

“So Zane, how are you feeling today?”

Zane rubbed his face. “I am feeling good. Better than I have felt in a long time. The dreams aren’t as frequent any more. The cravings have died down. The only vice I have now is my smokes.”

“That is good to hear Zane. Are you and Tyler doing ok?”

Zane gave him a look. “Ty and me are fine, why you asking?”

“Just curious. I want to sign you off today Zane I need to know that all is really well for you.”

Zane almost whooped when he heard he was being signed off. “No we are good. We talk more, we don’t have secrets anymore. We both learnt the hard way and that wasn’t good for us.”

“So you won’t go diving into a bottle if you and he argue?”

“No, I am not saying I won’t ever fall off the wagon again. I may do or I may not. BUT I don’t plan to fall off it.” Zane said honestly.

“I wish all my clients were like you.”

“How’d you mean?”

“Actually say what is on their mind and not what I want to hear.”

“Well I used to be that guy. But now I decided no more shit, just say it how it is. Life is too short.”

“It is that. So I just need to sign your form and you are done.”

“Thanks.”

“You have my number, don’t hesitate to call. Night or day.”

Zane nodded as he watched the shrink sign his form and hand Zane a copy. “Are we off the clock now?”

“We have been for the last 10 minutes.”

“Asshole I am not paying for those.”

Deuce laughed. “I will bill Ty for them. So I am guessing you want to head off and tell Ty the good news?”

“Yeah, thanks for coming down Deuce.” Zane stood shaking Deuce’s hand.

“Just doing my job. I’ll make sure Mac and Dick get a copy of this today. Tell Ty to call me.” 

“Will do.” Zane said as he left. Deuce had driven down once a fortnight to see Zane as he was the only shrink he trusted. Heading down to the parking lot Zane felt better than he had that morning. He couldn’t wait to get home to Ty.

~*~

Ty was sitting laughing at David telling him about something he had done at college that had resulted in David being in a cast again. “You just like getting plastered.”

“Funny Ty. It was only because it was still weak from when you smashed into me.”

“I told you, that was your defense’s fault. I just did what I was supposed to.” Ty drank from his cup.

“Yeah you were like a bull dog.”

Ty looked up at him; it was David who had given him that nickname that summer. “Still am.”

“I guessed you were. So come on what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah there must be some things you can tell me about?”

“Well I did almost get eaten by a cougar a while back.”

“Fuck off Grady you are bull shitting?” David said.

Ty held his hand out to show the scars from the bite and the op he had had to have. “Nope, I even have scars on my shoulders to match. I was lucky.”

“How was being bitten by a cougar lucky?”

“He had already eaten a guy.”

David palmed his face. “Jesus Ty only you would think that lucky.”

“Compared to some of the shit that’s happened over the last few years, that was the luckiest I have ever been. I almost died.”

David couldn’t help but take Ty’s hand into his. “Shit, I am glad you didn’t.” David looked into those hazel eyes and it was as if they were 18 again.

“Me too.” Ty said as he looked down at his hand and he placed his other one on top of it. Then he glanced up at the clock. “Fuck.” he pulled his hand back.

“What?”

“I have to go. Zane will be home.”

“Zane; is that your boyfriend?”

Ty nodded. “Yeah, has been for a few years now.”

“Years? Damn he must be special.” David said not wanting to sound hurt after all he had been the one to end what he and Ty had while Ty had been in service.

“I love him David.”

“He is a lucky guy.” David said standing up and he pulled his business card out, taking a pen and adding his mobile on the back. “Let’s stay in touch Ty.” he held it out.

Ty took the card and pocketed it. He nabbed the pen off of David, pulled his hand to him and wrote his mobile number down. Ty smiled at David and then headed out the coffee shop. Zane was gonna be pissed at him.

It wasn’t until David had finished his coffee that he noticed Ty had left his bag. Now whether it was pure accident that he had as he had needed to get home but maybe it was on purpose too. David smiled as he went and picked the bag up and he headed out. Someone must know where Ty lived.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter Three.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Zane parked his bike in the garage at the back of the house. Putting his helmet on the seat he locked up and headed in through the back. The house was in darkness. 

“Ty?” he called out. All he heard back was the damn cats. He hit the light on. Ty must have still been at the shop. Zane decided to go and have a quick shower.

Walking up the stairs Zane stepped into the main bathroom and hit the shower on. He walked along the small hallway he stepped into their room; the bed was still unmade, which made Zane smile. Ty was a neat freak but since Zane had moved in the bed was never neat. 

Slowly undressing Zane dropped his suit into the hamper for dry cleaning; next, he dropped his boxers and socks into the other one and walked naked back down to the bathroom. It was nicely misted with warmth now. Zane shut the door and stepped into the steady stream of hot water.

~*~

Ty had almost run home, he slid his key into the lock and stepped inside seeing the light on. “Shit.” He muttered as he tossed his keys into the bowl and closed the door. He picked up one of the kittens as he walked into the lounge. “Zane.” He spoke but there was no sign. Hearing the sound of water and he smiled setting the kitten down. Ty pulled his tee off and dropped it to the sofa; he pulled his chucks off and headed up the stairs.

Zane relaxed as the water undid all the knots he had had from being sat behind the damn desk. He heard the bathroom door open.

Ty tossed his jeans and underwear into the corner as he closed the door and stepped closer to the shower. 

Zane smiled as he felt the cool air and then the warm lips of Ty on his back. “Hmmmm hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Ty said kissing along Zane’s shoulders. “God I have missed showering with you.”

Zane felt Ty’s arms slip around him and he held them to him. “I have too Baby.” Zane turned to face Ty.

Ty looked up and brushed Zane’s hair back. “How did therapy go?”

Zane took Ty’s hand from his hair. “Went perfect, signed me off.” Zane smiled as he lowered his head to Ty’s and then captured his lips.

Ty melted into the kiss slipping one hand around Zane’s neck to deepen the kiss.

Zane moved his hand around to cup Ty’s ass pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss Zane kissed along Ty’s jaw. “I thought we could celebrate.”

Ty smiled as he moved his hands down Zane’s back. “What did you have in mind?” Ty’s voice dropped a little.

“Well you don’t have that shitty cast on any more.” Zane nipped at his chin.

Ty moved his hand between them and took Zane’s cock into his hand. “Hmmm no I don’t.” 

Zane gasped as he felt Ty’s hand on him. “I thought we could spend the evening fucking and eating takeout naked in bed?”

“That is a good plan, how about I make a start.” Ty said as he kissed Zane quickly and then he kissed slowly down Zane’s chest, swirling his tongue around one nipple then sucking it into his mouth, which got a moan from Zane that went straight to his own groin. Ty moved to his other nipple giving it the same treatment he had given the first.

Zane closed his eyes as he gave himself over to Ty.

Ty kissed across his stomach and then down the line of hair that pointed down to Zane’s cock which he hadn’t let go of. Dropping to his knees, Ty licked the tip as he pulled his hand back and then he slid Zane into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Fluttered from Zane’s lips.

Ty looked up through hooded eyes as he moved his hand away and took Zane as deep as he could.

Zane looked down at Ty; this was one of his favourite things in the whole world. Ty on his knees with him buried deep in his mouth. Zane moved his hand into Ty’s hair.

Ty tilted his head a little, moved his hands to cup Zane’s ass, and took him deeper into his mouth. Moving his head back he almost let Zane fully out his mouth before he slammed him back in.

Zane let his head fall forward as he held onto Ty’s hair and pushed his hips at the same time.

Ty looked at him urging him to just let go and fuck his mouth.

“You sure?” Zane whispered.

Ty nodded and moved his hands to Zane’s hips.

Zane moved his legs wider and then he took hold of Ty’s head and moved his head back and forth, as he thrust in hard and fast.

Ty never broke eye contact with Zane as Zane fucked his mouth. He could feel Zane hit the back of his throat with every thrust. He felt himself grow harder as Zane lost himself in fucking him.

Zane stared long and hard into Ty’s eyes, which were darker, the flecks of brown standing out more. “Fuck…Ty….” Zane gripped onto Ty’s hair as he came in Ty’s mouth.

Feeling Zane’s cock throb and then the explosion of hot cum in his mouth almost threw Ty into his own orgasm but instead he swallowed all Zane had to give him.

Zane let go of the death grip he had had on Ty’s hair and placed his hands on his shoulders as he felt Ty let his cock go. 

Ty was then pulled up and into a hard and passionate kiss.

Zane locked lips with Ty, at the same time took hold of Ty’s throbbing hard cock, and jacked him hard and fast.

Ty pushed his cock into Zane’s hand as he kissed him, teeth clashing and moaning.

Zane broke the kiss. “Give it to me Ty.”

Ty slammed his hips forward once more; laid his head on Zane’s chest and cried out as he came.

Zane felt Ty’s cum hit his hand, he slowed his hand down until Ty was soft in his hand and let him go.

“Fuck Zane.” Ty panted against his chest as the water ran down the both of them.

“Later, let’s wash, then we can order in and then you can fuck me.” Zane lifted Ty’s chin up.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Ty kissed Zane with a smile.

~*~

David had asked three people but they didn’t know where he lived. He didn’t want to call Ty but the way things were going he may have to. That was until he saw a man get out of a car. “Deacon.”

Deuce turned around at someone using his name. “David?” he said a little startled.

“Hey.” 

“What you doing here?”

“Working a case. I bumped into Ty before.”

Deuce nodded. “Bet that shocked the shit outta the both of you.”

“Yeah knocked me for six when I saw him, anyhow we had a quick cuppa and he had to take of but he left this.” David held the bag up. “If it had of just been lube I would have left it in the shop but it’s got cat food in.”

Deuce looked into the bag. “You want me to take it to him?”

David looked at Deuce. “Well I have asked around to see where he lives.”

“David, he is an FBI agent, you really think people in his hometown would tell a stranger where he lived?”

David opened and closed his mouth. “I never thought of that.”

Deuce looked at his watch. “Shit I will be late. Look I wouldn’t normally do this but seeing as it’s you….” Deuce then told David where Ty lived. “…you can tell him I told you. I have to go. Livi will kill me if I’m late.”

“We need to have a catch up Deacon.”

“Yeah we will. Get Ty to give you my number. I need to grab diapers and run.”

“Diapers?”

“Long story, I’m a dad now.” Deuce said heading into the supermarket.

David walked along and got into his car and he put the address into the Sat Nav and set off.

~*~

Ty had pulled on his grey sweats after the shower and nothing else, Zane had donned black sweats. They were sat on the sofa having ordered Chinese food. The kittens were amusing themselves in the small pen Zane had made for them so they weren’t all over the house.

Ty lay across Zane’s lap watching a movie; Zane ran his fingers through Ty’s hair. “What time do we have to be in tomorrow?” Ty asked without moving his eyes from the TV.

“9 am.” Zane said as he had his feet up on the table.

“So early, early night then?” Ty managed to move his eyes and head to look up at Zane with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, very early.” Zane smiled down at Ty when there was a knock on the door. “Your turn MiaowMix.”

“Funny.” Ty said as he pushed up off Zane and headed to the door grabbing his wallet as he did, he pulled the door open. “How much do I owe?”

David looked at Ty stood there. “Nothing.”

Ty looked up as he heard the voice. “David. How did you…why are you here?”

David held the bag up. “You left this.”

“Oh, but that doesn’t answer how you knew where I lived?” Ty said, as he was suddenly aware he was half-naked.

“Come on Ty I’m starving.” Zane called out.

“Oh…you were expecting food.” David said as he handed the bag over. “I bumped into Deacon.”

“Ahhhh.” Ty said as he took the bag. “Thanks for this.” He held the bag up. 

“I figured you would be needing it.”

Ty felt the blush creep up his face.

“I meant the cat food.”

Zane had stepped out of the lounge and poked his head out. “Ty?”

“Yeah I know you did.” Ty said as he heard Zane. “Yeah.”

Zane was intrigued as to who was at the door, he headed down to join Ty. “You ok?”

Ty looked from David to Zane. “Yeah, I’m good.”

David looked at the tall guy who was dressed in the same attire as Ty. “Sorry if I interrupted, I was just dropping off something Ty left in the coffee shop earlier.”

“You were in a coffee shop?” Zane asked as he glanced over the dude stood on the stoop who seemed to be fawning over Ty.

Ty rolled his eyes. “Zane this is David, David this is Zane.”

Zane looked at this David.

“Pleasure to meet Ty’s boyfriend.” David held his hand out.

“Fiancé.” Zane corrected him as he shook his hand.

“Ahhh he neglected to mention he was engaged. Congratulations. Listen I won’t hold up your night any more than I have already.” David said.

“Thanks Davy.” Ty said.

“No problem. Keep in touch.” David looked back to Ty and then to Zane. “I best be going.” 

“Yeah see you around.” Zane said as this David guy turned and headed to his car just as their food arrived.

Ty felt Zane walk away and knew the night wasn’t going to go as he had hoped now. Paying for the food, he shut the door and headed inside.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter Four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Written by SaucieMel_  
>  Thanks to my Beta DTGuttergirly
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **All Characters from Cut and Run Series belong to Abi Roux author of the cut and run series. No profit will be made from this story.**  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Contains – M/M  
> **  
>  4/19 chapters.  
> Sex, Violence and Drug use.

4.

Zane walked into the kitchen grabbing plates for him and Ty. So Ty had been at a coffee shop with this David. 

Ty walked into the kitchen and set the food on the counter. “I can explain.”

Zane turned to Ty. “Is that who I think it is?”

Ty licked his lips. “Yes it’s that David.”

“Were you going to tell me that your first love was in town and that you had coffee? You don’t even drink coffee.” Zane put his hand flat on the counter.

“I didn’t have coffee and I was gonna tell you but the moment hadn’t come up yet.” Ty said as he looked at Zane’s stance and knew he was getting pissed off. 

“What is he doing in Baltimore you said he lived in West Virginia?”

“He does he is working a case or something. I was just as shocked when he called my name in the store.”

“He still holds a torch.” Zane said.

“Bullshit, he ended things with me remember? I also told him I was taken Zane.” 

“Yeah, but you failed to mention the engagement.” Zane pushed off the counter he didn’t want to smell the food, as he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Oh for god sake Zane, I was in shock at seeing him so I didn’t say I am engaged. I told him I had a boyfriend.”

“What about him?” Zane walked past Ty back into the lounge.

Ty rolled his eyes as he followed Zane. “Between boyfriends at the moment.”

“Then he bumps into Deuce who tells him where you live?” Zane was letting things whizz around his head. Had Deuce known when they had been in his session?

“Yeah Deuce does have a habit of spouting off things he shouldn’t but he knows David too. They worked a case a few years back so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary to give a friend my address. David and I did stay friends but when I joined the Bureau we lost touch.”

“You mean when Burns put you on black ops.” Zane spat.

“Hey don’t get pissy at me Zane. I didn’t plan for him to come knocking on my door. I didn’t plan to be late home, but I was.” Ty moved to sit in the chair.

“I am not getting pissy. How would you feel if one of my exes came knocking?” Zane said.

“I would deal with it. I am with you Zane. I am marrying you for fucks sake.” Ty stood up. “You have to trust me or we’re never gonna work. We talked about this. I was gonna tell you when I got home but you were naked in the shower then you told me your news and I thought it will keep till later.”

Zane leant on the side of the sofa. “It’s just a shock Ty, he was your first, and you loved him once.”

“I don’t think it was love for me. I think I cared deeply yeah. I ran away from him Zane, from who I was. Scared of what my Dad would think having a fag for a son. So I joined up. Hell even David knew I was running away. But you know what Zane…”

“What?”

“I would do it all again. It put me on the path to the one person I truly do love. The one person who has my heart one hundred percent and whom I love with all I have.” Ty looked at Zane.

Zane looked at Ty. “I’m an ass.”

“Yeah you are.” Ty moved to Zane as Zane moved towards him. “You’re my ass though. I promise you Zane I don’t hold any feelings for David anymore. He is a friend nothing more.”

Zane slid his arms around Ty. “Ok baby, I am sorry for getting jealous.” Zane nuzzled Ty’s nose.

“Don’t be; I kinda like it when you are.” Ty smiled that wicked grin of his.

“Do you now Grady?”

“Damn straight Garrett.” Ty said as he kissed Zane softly.

Zane moaned into the kiss and broke it. “Come on let’s eat.”

~*~

David drove back to the small hotel he was staying at. He couldn’t get the image of Ty stood there in nothing but those sweats out of his mind. Damn he had gotten hotter over the years. He hadn’t missed any of the scars either. He wanted to lick and kiss each one. “Stop it David he is engaged for fucks sake.” David said aloud to himself as he parked his car in the hotels car park. Grabbing his case files, he got out and headed inside.

After getting his room key and the few messages that were there David headed up to his room, dropping his files to the desk along with the notes. 

Slumping down onto the bed David undid his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt. Why did he have to meet Ty again at this point in his life? Everything had been going good; he was a happy on his own. Working hard. But now he had seen Ty he was taken back to that meeting in the hospital after Ty broke his leg.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_David looked down at the cast on his leg. “This is great.” He thumped his hand on the bed. He was stuck in a cast for 8 weeks. There went his summer. There went any chance of playing football again too. Not that he cared - he didn’t want to be a footballer. He was almost too busy wallowing to hear the small tap on the door. David opened his eyes, looked at the open door, and saw the ass who had put him into hospital stood there. But then he saw the look on his face._

_“Is it ok to come in?”_

_“Yeah sure Tyler isn’t it?” David said pulling himself up via the handle hanging down._

_“Yeah but most people call me Ty.”_

_“Then come in Ty.” David said._

_“I brought you this.” Ty held out a football._

_“Why?”_

_“I thought….well it doesn’t matter.” Ty set the ball on the cabinet next to the bed. “How bad is it?”_

_“Three places. You did it good and proper.”_

_“I didn’t do it on purpose you know. Your defence sucked big time.” Ty snapped._

_“I didn’t say you did Ty.” David smiled, he really looked at this Ty before him, his hair long and floppy and damn those eyes, a guy could get lost in them. David hadn’t told anyone he was gay, he would be kicked off the team if he did._

_Ty shifted a little as David looked at him. He didn’t know why he had come. He couldn’t get this ass out of his head. “I am sorry for breaking your leg.”_

_“Yeah, gonna be a shit summer.” David sighed._

_Ty looked at the pen on the small trolley at the foot of the bed. He had to get home before dinner. “Listen, I did this so if you need a hand getting around this summer give me a call or if you just wanna talk.” Ty stepped forward and wrote his number on David’s cast. “I mean it. Call me.” Ty locked eyes with David. Damn those blue eyes._

_“I will. Thanks.” David said as he watched Ty walk out the room. David knew he was gonna call Ty the next day._

~*~*~*~*~*~

David pushed up off the bed rubbing his face. He had to get Ty out of his head. He walked to the mini bar and took out a bottle of gin and tonic water and poured them both into a glass then knocked it back. Maybe he should get drunk. “Yeah why not I have no appointments tomorrow.” David pulled off his tie properly and then he took his shirt off and grabbed a clean black one. Grabbing his wallet and room key, he headed down to the hotel bar to have a bite to eat, get drunk and maybe pull.

~*~

Ty was laid in bed curled around Zane a fine sheen of sweat on them both from the lovemaking they had just finished. “Hmmm I don’t wanna move.”

“Then don’t.” Zane pull Ty closer to him.

Ty cuddled in more. “Shower in the morning?” he mumbled his voice thick from being fucked through the bed and actually feeling tired.

“Yeah we shower in the morning when we go see what Burns and Mac want.” Zane reached over to turn the light off.

“If they are gonna transfer me…”

“I will retire and follow you I told you that.”

“But you love the job Zane.” Ty kissed Zane’s chest and ran his finger in a lazy circle.

“I love you more.”

“You old romantic you.”

“Shut up asshole.”

Ty chuckled. “It’s not like we can do the work we used to do. Undercover at least our faces are out there.”

“I know that, I don’t wanna be chained to a desk though. We can still investigate Ty, it’s what we are good at and well who would partner us?”

“That’s true everyone thinks I am bat shit insane and now they know we are Gay they will be worried we will jump them or rape them in their sleep.”

Zane laughed. “Yeah they can’t split us up. I mean it though Ty they transfer me away or you away I am quitting.”

“I know baby, now shut up and sleep will you.” Ty turned onto his side and felt Zane turn with him as they moved into the position that they always slept in. “Love you Z.”

“Love you Tyler.”

Ty smiled as he drifted off.

Zane fell asleep not moments later.

~*~

David fell into his hotel room laughing as he shut the door. He was drunk but not blind drunk. He hadn’t copped off either. There were no gays in the hotel by the look of it. He dropped down on to his bed toeing his shoes off and he felt his phone digging in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen. Swiping the ‘slide to unlock’ he thumbed to his contacts and smiled as he had put Ty’s number in as BullDog. He didn’t know what made him do it but he tapped the number and put the phone to his ear as he rolled onto his back.

Ty heard his phone buzz, reaching out he grabbed it he sat up as he felt Zane turn away, pull the pillow over his head and start to snore. Ty didn’t even look as he answered. “Grady.” He said as he got up out the bed heading to the en-suite.

“Don’t you ever say hello?”

Ty stopped dead. “David.” He whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Are you drunk?”

“I might be.”

“Are you drunk calling me?” Ty sat on the toilet.

“Yes I am. Is there anyone in town who takes it up the ass?” David said.

This was all that Ty needed a horny ex on the phone and he was naked but David didn’t know that. “There are a few gay bars David they are in the book in the drawer.”

“Ty can I ask you a serious question?”

Ty muttered a fuck under his breath. “Yeah and then I have to go Davy.”

“Do you think you and me could…you know one last time?”

“Not a chance. David you are drunk and horny and will regret this call in the morning. Now sleep it off. I am engaged and happy. You will find someone.”

“Not like you I won’t. I still love you Ty.”

Ty licked his lips. “David you’re drunk and don’t know what you’re saying. Sleep it off and then think on what you just said to me.”

David rubbed his face. “Ok, night Ty.”

“Night David.” Ty said as he ended the call. “Why me?” he said looking up to the heavens. “Why can’t you just let me be happy for once instead of throwing shit at us?” Ty stood up deleting the call from his phone as he stepped out the bathroom and climbed back into bed.

“Hmmm who was it?” Zane said his voice thick from sleep.

“No one important baby go back to sleep.” Ty kissed Zane’s back as he snuggled back into the bed. He needed to talk with David about what he had said. Ty needed to tell David that he didn’t have those feelings for him anymore.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter Five.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ty woke to soft kisses on his back and a hard on poking him in his back. “Hmmmm someone’s horny.”

Zane bit at Ty’s shoulder. “Had a very steamy dream about us.”

Ty smiled and pushed back against Zane’s hard on. “Seems a shame for you to waste that glorious hard on.”

Zane reached behind him for the lube. “I was hoping you would say that.”

~*~

David woke half on the bed half off and still fully clothed and his phone in his hand. “Shit.” The headache hit him. Lifting his hand up he saw the name of the last call and time. “FUCK!” he muttered. What the hell had he been doing calling Ty? Standing up he felt sick, headed into the bathroom, and promptly deposited what he had been drinking the night before.

Flushing the toilet David stood up running the cold-water tap he washed his face and rinsed his mouth. He glanced at his watch. It was 8 in the morning. Was it too early to text and apologise? He decided it was. Shutting the shower on David stripped and then took his watch off he looked at the back of it, running his thumb over the engraving.

~I said you would do it ~

Ty had given it to him after he had graduated law school. They weren’t together. David had someone he had met in college. But it was the fact Ty had got him something. He was on leave and they had a chance meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_David had told Steve to head off and he would meet him at the bar later to continue celebrating that he had finished Law school. Walking along towards the small apartment he had he heard someone call his name._

_“Davy!!!”_

_David turned and stopped dead as he saw Ty. “Ty?” he smiled._

_Ty walked towards David. “I thought I had missed you.”_

_“No I was just heading home to change and then go and meet the guys. What you doing here?”_

_“I have a friend who lives here and we’re on leave. I saw your name in the paper.” Ty said._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Top of the class.” Ty laughed._

_“Yeah seems I have a better head for law than I thought.”_

_“I told you that. Listen…I saw that the other day and I got you a graduation present.”_

_“Ty you didn’t need to do that.”_

_“I know you ass but I wanted to. It’s nothing much.” Ty held up the box._

_David took the box. “You want to come back to mine so I can open it?”_

_Ty looked at the watch that his uncle Richard had given him when he had graduated. “Yeah sure I have time Nick is busy with a barmaid anyhow.”_

_David laughed. “How come you’re not?”_

_“The other person is a guy.” Ty said._

_David looked at him. “Guessing this Nick doesn’t know you go for guys?”_

_“No one knows Davy.” Ty said as he fell into step next to David._

_“That sucks.” David looked at Ty. “I’m sorry how I kinda ended things with us. There wasn’t any other way.”_

_“I know don’t worry about it. I am glad you found someone Davy.” Ty slid his hands into his pockets. “I just hope he is treating you right?”_

_“Treats me like a king.”_

_“Good. That’s what you deserve.”_

_“What about you Ty?”_

_“I don’t have time for relationships. I’m married to the Marines. I am happy though.”_

_David reached his apartment and pulled his key out. He walked up the stairs into the main living area. “You want a beer?”_

_“Yeah we can toast your graduation.”_

_David laughed as he went to the fridge and grabbed two Buds, opened them and passed one to Ty._

_“Cheers.” Ty grinned._

_David raised his bottle and drew long from it._

_“Open it then.” Ty gestured at the present with his bottle having almost drained it in one._

_David put his bottle down and turned the box over in his hand and then he pulled it open. Inside was a watch. Plain black leather strap, the face was white with just 12, 3, 6 and 9 on it. It was a simple watch._

_“Turn it over.” Ty said he was a little nervous as he watched David._

_David turned it over and read the engraving and he smiled and looked up at Ty. “You did say that.”_

_“I was right.” Ty smiled feeling relief as he moved over to David and took it from him and took his wrist pulling off the tatty old one that he had had since high school. Ty then placed the watch on._

_David looked up at Ty. The last time they had been this close was the night before Ty had left for his training, he still smelt the same. Old Spice. David couldn’t help what he did. This was his first love. David pressed his lips gently to Ty’s_

_Ty set his bottle down as he kissed David back. He knew it was wrong but it felt right. Ty missed those lips. The touch of them against his._

_Soon the kiss deepened and they pressed their bodies together, hands roaming, touching places they both knew would send them both wild. Ty was the first to break the kiss. Standing breathing hard looking into those perfect blue eyes. “I miss you Davy.” He whispered._

_David cupped Ty’s face. “I miss you too but…”_

_Ty looked down and then back up into his eyes. “…you have someone I know.” Ty took David’s hand off his face. “I really didn’t come looking to pick up where we left off. I just wanted to give you your present.”_

_David looked at Ty. This could and probably would be the last time he saw Ty. He was heading home to Bluefield the next day and Ty would be off somewhere with the marines. “I know Tyler. I love it I do. I will always cherish it.”_

_Ty gave a small smile as he made to step away when he was pulled back in and lips were on him again. Ty didn’t care right then that David was with someone. They needed this. One last time to truly say goodbye._

~*~*~*~*~*~

David set the watch down. They had made love properly as two men that time. Not two boys. David never forgot how tender Ty had been with him. Whispering in his ear that they would always be connected. They had shared too much not to be. David had fallen asleep in Ty’s arms sated and happy. Then when he woke to his phone ringing and Ty gone, he answered the phone, showered and got on with his life. 

David looked down and he had a hard on thanks to the memory. “Great.” He said stepping into the shower with the memory fresh in his mind of the Ty from all those years ago to the man he had saw last night. Taking himself into his hand, he lost himself in the memories.

~*~

“Come on Garrett. Give it to me.” Ty growled out as Zane was buried to the hilt.

Zane sank his teeth into Ty’s shoulder as he pulled out of his ass and then rammed back home and his orgasm hit him.

Ty felt as well as heard Zane cum in his ass, he pumped his cock hard, and then he came hitting the sheet as well as his hand. “God Zane.”

“Shut up.” Zane panted as he kissed where he had just bitten Ty. 

Ty laughed as he fell onto his belly his arms spread across the bed. He felt Zane lay fully on his back and then his fingers in his. “Hmmmm gladly.”

“Don’t tell me I fucked you that hard you forgot how to speak?” Zane nuzzled Ty’s neck.

“Maybe.” Ty said as he wiggled his ass.

“We need to shower baby it’s just after 8 now. We have to see Mac and Burns today.” Zane said not wanting to move.

“If we shower together it will be 10 before we get in.” Ty said with his voice raspy.

“I will go have one first then. Don’t go to sleep.” Zane pushed up off Ty.

“I won’t.” Ty yawned. 

“Liar.”

“Bite me.” Ty chuckled into the mattress.

“I did, twice.” Zane said happily, as he headed for the main bathroom to let Ty nod back off.

Ty heard the shower and he rolled onto his side. He was sticky as hell and didn’t care. Closing his eyes, he was drifting into sleep when his phone went off with a text. Ty reached out to grab it. He looked at the name. Barrister. It was David

___________________________________________________________________________

_Hi Ty. Sorry for the call last night._

_You were drunk._

_I still had no right in calling. I hope I didn’t cause any shit between you and your guy,_

_You didn’t. We are fine. How’s the head?_

_Pounding._

_You never could take your drink._

_Nope. I am sorry for what I said Ty. I was out of order asking you that._

_Like I said, you were drunk and we had our last time in Boston._

_I know Ty. I am sorry for asking you for sex. But I am not sorry for saying I love you._

_I don’t feel the same Davy._

_I know Ty. You said something similar that night we graduated High School when I told you I loved you for the first time._

_I know. David you will find someone. I never thought I deserved love until it was thrown at me._

_Zane is a lucky guy._

_No David I am. Take some ibuprofen for the head and coffee. I gotta go. Work calls. Bye Davy._

_Bye Ty_  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

Ty once again deleted the messages, tossed his phone on the bedside table, and got up of the bed. He stripped the bed and tossed the sheets into the hamper. Zane could make the bed. He headed into the en-suite to have a shower.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter Six.**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

After showering Zane walked back into their bedroom to hear Ty humming some tune as he showered. With a small shake of his head, Zane quickly made the bed and dressed in a light grey suit with a white shirt. “Ty can you pick a tie out for me?” he called out as he grabbed the hamper to take it down and sort the laundry out.

“What suit you got on?” Ty called out.

“Light grey one. The one you said makes me look like I have a hard on all the time.” Zane laughed as he spoke.

“You do…I know what one you have on. I will bring one down with me. Now go make breakfast.”

“Not a chance I made the bed and I am putting the laundry in.” Zane said.

“Fine we grab it on the way in then. I’m not making it.” Ty said shutting the shower off.

“Ok breakfast and then go tell Mac and Burns where to shove their job.” Zane headed downstairs. As soon as he walked past the lounge, the kittens started. “You three can wait.” He said as he went to do the laundry.

Ty dried off and didn’t bother shaving. Splashing on his old spice and then his deodorant, he walked into the bedroom. Opening up his closet, he pulled out a black suit, a pale blue shirt. Then he grabbed a light grey tie and a black one for himself. Dressing he headed down. 

Zane had fed the kittens. “Your turn on the litter trays Ty.”

“I did it yesterday.”

“You did not.”

“I damn well did.”

“You damn well did not.” Zane said as Whiskey butted his ankle. “You sat on the sofa with your leg up in the damn cast.”

“Shit yeah I did. Fuck man.” Ty said looking at the trays.

“You sure you don’t want to give them back to Nick and Kelly?”

“No, I’ll do the litter boxes. I do need to talk to you though.”

“About what?” Zane asked as he leant against the counter.

“Wedding date and bachelor party.”

“I don’t want one.” Zane said. “I am an alcoholic the last thing I need is to be put in temptation’s way.” 

“I know. But Nick called….”

“…what has he done?”

“He and Kelly have planned a joint one.”

“Oh shit man Ty, look what happened the last time all of us went on a weekend jaunt.”

“Hey that wasn’t a jaunt I thought I was going to clear Nick’s name. I didn’t know we were walking into a trap and then hell came down on us. I think this could be a good thing. If they are plotting on the bachelor party they won’t want to know the wedding details.”

“Ok fine, but we are waiting on the email back to marry in DC.” Zane said.

“When do you think that will come?”

“They said a few days since everyone wants to marry now they have made it legal.” Zane said.

“Yeah, I will call them and let them know we are still waiting on the date.”

“Ok you can do it after you do your chores.” Zane laughed.

“Bastard.” Ty said.

-

An hour later Zane pulled the car into his parking slot at the Baltimore FBI office. “At least Dick has come down here to talk to us.” 

“Yeah, but that don’t mean it’s a good thing baby.” Ty said. Technically, he was still on med leave but he wanted to be suited for the shit that was coming.

Walking out the elevator and along the corridor towards Zane’s office Ty looked up. “Where is the team?” 

“Clancy, Perrimore and Alston are on a case. I have no idea where Lassiter is he should be in.” Zane said.

“Garrett, Grady.” Dan McCoy said.

“Mac.” Ty said.

“Dan. Where is Lassiter?”

“On an errand. We need to talk to you both. Follow me.” 

Ty raised his eyebrow as he followed Zane and Mac, but not into his office, they walked into one of the boardrooms. Richard Burns was sat in the chair with files spread across the table. “Morning boys.”

“Sir.” Ty and Zane said together.

“Sit down.” Dick said.

The three men sat down. “What’s going on?” Ty said as he jostled his legs.

Zane instinctively placed his hand on Ty’s knee to stop him. 

“These are all the cases you have worked since I paired you together. Separate and together.”

Ty looked at them. The top secret and classified ones were there too. In all their years, together Zane had still never pulled Ty’s file. “Still doesn’t explain anything.”

“Dan knows about the mole.”

“So I am guessing he isn’t it then?” Zane said.

“No I am not, the reason we have pulled these files is that it has to be someone you have worked with over your time together. But everyone checks out.”

“No, they don’t. The person who is the mole is good at what they do. Why tell us this it’s nothing but crap. You pulled files and can’t find the mole. We already knew that. You dragged my ass from med leave to come in today.”

“We want to split you up.”

“Not a chance in hell. You try to and I will retire.” Zane said.

“No hear us out. What if the mole doesn’t want that either? They would do something to get you two back together.” Dan said.

“You are not using us as bait. Just let us work as we were. Investigation and homicides. They will fuck up. Moles always do.” Ty said.

“I told you they wouldn’t go for it.” Dick said.

“Tyler. How do you feel about coming off leave a month early?” 

“I am fine with it.” Ty said. Truth be told he was itching to be back at work.

“Good, you start now. We have a case going on right now. Lassiter has the details.” Dan said.

“We will keep a look out for this mole but in the meantime do what you both do best.” Dick said. “But don’t go blowing shit up or shooting people.”

“Well there goes my plan for the day.” Ty huffed and winked.

“One more thing.” Dan said. “Yes we all know you two are together…”

“…don’t go flaunting it around.” Zane cut him off.

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong doesn’t the FBI like gay men?” Ty said.

“It’s got nothing against gays. It’s just they normally don’t let people who are together work together.” Dick said. “You both know that but it has to move with the times so we are pilot testing letting partners on and off duty work together. Now piss off the pair of you.” Dick said as he gathered the files up.

“This case, where are the files? What is it?”

“There have been a spate of burglaries lately, but a woman was attacked in the last one.”

“When was that?”

“Two nights ago. She is in hospital but states she can ID the perp. Lassiter was planning to go interview her. But now you two are on the case tell Lassiter to come see me.” Dan said.

Ty got up and headed out.

Zane stayed back. “Does this mean I am no longer…”

“No you are plain old Special Agent Garrett again.” Dan said.

Zane nodded, turned and followed Ty out.

~*~

David had taken painkillers and must have drunk a gallon of coffee. He was sat at the small table he had in the hotel room. His case notes spread out. Reading over the statement of his client. She had been beaten badly. But her family had urged him to go and represent her. It seemed pretty open and shut case to him. She had ID’d the man but he had said he had an alibi. He was waiting on results on some scrapings taken. David was thinking he might have to go to FBI headquarters to chase it up as apparently the Feds were handling this one. 

-

“Why have they given us this case?” Ty asked. “Baltimore PD could handle it.”

“I don’t care if they have us pulling kittens from trees Ty, we are still together. Let’s go and find Lassiter and get the files.” 

“Ok. I’ll play ball for now. I just don’t want to be given all the shit because we are a test run.” Ty shoved his hand in his pocket as he walked with Zane towards the place they knew Lassiter liked to hide when he was working.

Lassiter looked up. “Don’t tell me they have pulled me and put you on it?”

“You said don’t tell you.”

“Funny. It’s all yours. It’s a pretty open and shut case. Waiting on stuff coming back. I was just about to chase it up and then inform her lawyer.”

“She has a lawyer?” Ty said.

“Yeah came down yesterday, orders of the family. Seems she is a trust fund kid and they want her looked after. No talking without her lawyer. You won’t even get into her hospital room unless he is there.”

“Ok you got a name and number for this lawyer so we can go speak to him?” Zane said as he watched Ty looking through the file.

“Number is on the top of the file. David Whitlock is his name.” Lassiter said as he headed off to see Dan.

“Of all the fucking lawyers…what’s the name of the girl?” Zane said as Ty suddenly looked like a deer in headlights.

“Ty. What is her name?” Zane asked again.

“Brittany Holden.” Ty said. 

“As in daughter of millionaire Zach Holden?” Zane said.

“The one and the same. How many other burglaries have there been?” Ty asked as he sat down with the file.

Zane smiled this is what they were good at. “I haven’t seen the file yet.”

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter Seven.**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

They spent the next couple of hours going over the case. It was pretty open and closed. “There has to be another reason we have been handed this. I mean. She ID’d him…sure, he has alibi but there were scratches on his neck. He did this one.”

“I think it’s just because of who she is Ty.”

“Hmmmm I don’t know something don’t sit right.”

Zane looked at Ty, when Ty got a hunch it normally spelt trouble. “Well maybe we need to go and see her?”

Ty looked at Zane. “I am not dealing with her lawyer on this one. Not a chance.”

“Why? You’re friends. Gives you that edge in. Look he is waiting on the results how about we go get them and arrest this ass or tell him it’s not his guy?”

“OK fine.” Ty said getting up. He knew David would be cranky as he was hung over and then there was the call last night. “Look why don’t I do this…talk to him. You check the scene?”

Zane looked at Ty. “You don’t want me there?”

“You know I want you with me all the time but one of us needs to at least look at the scene. See if there is anything BPD missed.”

“Ok I will go take a swing by this girls place see if I can see anything but you need me you call.” Zane said as he got up and made sure they were indeed alone. “I mean it. Call ok?”

Ty nodded as he leant in and kissed Zane gently. “Its work…plus the sooner we get this shut he can go back home and we can plan our wedding.”

“Call Irish on your way to tell him nothing in a bar for the bachelor party.” Zane said gathering up the files.

Ty laughed. “Got it.” He headed towards the elevator to go get the forensics on the scrapings.

Zane watched Ty leave and then he headed towards his old desk which was cleared still, the box with his belongings sat next to his chair. Rolling his eyes he dropped the file and picked the phone up to call Baltimore PD to gain access to the scene.

-

Ty had gotten the results. It was totally open and shut now on this guy. It was his DNA. Ty pulled his phone out and instead of calling Nick he called David.

David had left his hotel room and had gone to the hospital to see how Brittany was then he planned to head the FBI to see what the hell was the hold up. David was just getting out of his car when his phone rang and he pulled it out. “Hello?”

“David.” Ty said.

David leant against his car and smiled this was the last person he had been expecting to call him. “Ty, hey.”

“Sorry it’s not a social call.” Ty said making sure David knew this.

“Ahhh Agent Grady then.”

“Yeah, I have the results of the forensics from Miss Holden’s attacker.”

“I need a copy of those.”

“I am on my way to the hospital.”

“I am here now. Is it him?”

“The DNA matches the suspect who was arrested not long after the attack.”

“Good then, we have him. Listen I will hang out in the car park till you get here.”

“Ok I’ll be a few minutes.” Ty said.

“See you soon.”

Ty ended the call and he went to commandeer a car since he had ridden in with Zane.

-

20 minutes later Ty parked the car and he got out spotting David. He walked over. “Here you go.”

David took the papers. “I am sorry about last night.”

“Forgotten David.” Ty said as he stepped away he didn’t want to give David any false ideas.

“You have changed.”

“Not really.”

“You seem different to the last time I saw you.” David put the papers into his bag.

“David I was still in the Marines back then. Now…just an Agent.”

“No you look happier.”

“I am David, sorry to have to tell you this but I am happy. I fell in love.”

David looked at Ty. “Why did it have to be someone else?”

“Fate. David we had our moment, those 6 months were 6 of my happiest months ever.”

“You left me though, you ran off and joined up. We could have made it work.” David said needing to have this out properly.

“It wouldn’t have. Davy…you were meant to take this path. I took the one I was meant to take. It led me to Zane.”

“But it took you from me. You had feelings for me once Ty I know you did. You got me the watch.” David said.

“I care yeah. I am not a fucking monster.” Ty said trying to keep his voice down. “I cared that you had done what you set out to do. That last time…”

“It meant so much to me. We did that as men not as boys.” David looked into Ty’s eyes. He missed those eyes.

“I know and I won’t ever forget it. I am getting married David. I’m sorry I can’t love you back like you want me to. You deserve so much more than me. You always did.”

“I tried to move on Ty. I thought I had with Steve. Turns out he was as big a dick as I had been told.” 

“David…” Ty said shoving his hands into his pocket. “…you have to realise this. You and me ended that time in Boston. You are a friend David nothing more. You will be gone from here and forget about me.”

David dropped his bag and he pulled his sleeve up on his coat. “I never ever forgot about you.” 

Ty looked down and saw the watch. After all these years he still had it. “David…I am sorry…” what the hell was it with people falling in love with him. “…but we are history. I have everything I want.”

David grabbed Ty by his jacket and kissed him not caring no more he wanted one last kiss.

Ty pushed David off as soon as he kissed him. “No…David. Fuck. I don’t love you and you need to forget about me ok. Walk away and keep walking.” Ty was ready to kick his ass if he had to.

“You really don’t love me?”

“Davy no I don’t. I am not that 18 year old that you fell in love with. I am a different person. I have a man I love more than anything in this world, my family accept the fact I am gay. I have a job I love. You need to stop pining over me and find someone to love.”

David bent and picked his bag up. “I am sorry Ty. I really am.” He meant it too. David had been so stupid. “Please can we just forget this?”

Ty nodded. “Keep this between us. No more drunk calls. Go find a guy and fall in love David. You deserve it. Don’t let the job take over.”

“Thanks.” David said as he turned and headed off.

Ty watched him go sighing deeply. “I hope that’s the last piece of my past to come and bite me in the ass.” He muttered.

~*~

The case turned out to indeed be open and shut. This guy had a thing for Brittany Holden and he didn’t know which place had been hers so he broke into several apartments until he found her. The case had been handed back to Baltimore PD. 

Ty hadn’t heard from David which he was thankful for. He deleted his number from his phone thankful that it was over with.

Ty was sat up on the balcony drinking a bottle of hard lemonade and smoking one of his Cubans. Zane was working late on some paperwork to put in the files and that was this case done.

“I can see smoke rings six.” A voice called up.

Ty dropped the bottle to the table and he looked over the top of his balcony. “Nick?”

“Yeah.”

“What the fuck you doing here?”

“In the neighbourhood.”

“Bullshit.” Ty said. “Hang on let me come down.” 

Nick watched as Ty disappeared. A few moments later Ty was opening the front door.

“So why’re you here?”

“I am truly just in the neighbourhood. Kels is off on a trek with those boys of his and I have a weekend off for once.”

“So why come here?”

“Fucks sake Grady; its paintball weekend.”

“Already?”

“Yeah you forgot again didn’t you?”

“Where is Owen and Digger?”

“Owen is all loved up at the moment and Digger will be here soon.”

“Owen is all loved up? Since when?”

“Don’t you check your texts?” Nick said.

“Been working.” Ty said. 

“Come on inside and I will fill you in on it all. Oh and when Garrett gets home we can sort this goddamn bachelor party out.” Nick said thrusting his bag at Ty and walking into the house.

Ty rolled his eyes and followed Nick inside.

~*~

Zane had just finished up on the paperwork when he got a text from Ty telling him Nick and Digger were down for the weekend. He had forgot again. Laughing Zane grabbed his jacket and his gun. Texting Ty back that he would bring Pizza and beer over for them.

45 minutes Zane unlocked the door. “Ty!”

Ty appeared from the lounge and was by Zane’s side in seconds taking the pizzas from him. “Thanks. They aren’t staying here they have a hotel. I told them they could crash but Digger said no he had booked 2 rooms.”

“Ty its fine really come on go feed them before they turn feral and eat the trio.” Zane said.

“They wouldn’t dare touch our babies.” Ty winked as he kissed Zane and headed back to the lounge.

Zane heard the voices, dropped his bag and keys down and headed in with the 6 pack. Feeling in his pocket at the anchor token as he set the beers on the coffee table Zane smiled and joined the others.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter Eight**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Zane had tossed his jacket and his tie aside as he listened to Nick telling a story of a heist he had been part of and how it had gone balls up. It was good to relax and watch Ty laughing and relaxing too. He found himself watching Ty more than listening to Nick.

Digger had noticed that Zane watching Ty and he realised that they needed to head off if they were gonna actually go paintballing this time and not just hang around get drunk and then have another one of them come out as gay. Well Digger knew that wasn’t gonna happen as he was straight and Owen had blown them off for a girl. “I think we should head off Irish.”

Nick finished his beer. “What? Already?” then he glanced over at Zane and then to the bottle in his hand. How had he been such a fool. “Yeah it’s been long day.”

“You don’t have to you know.” Zane said. “I brought the beers in. Believe me I don’t feel the urge to drink. Why don’t you three have a couple more I need to change and grab a shower.”

“You sure baby?” Ty said as he smiled at Zane. He had only had one beer. Nick and Digger had the others.

“Yeah, I can handle drinking from home. Bars that’s another thing.” Zane got up.

Ty set his empty bottle down and he got up and stopped Zane at the bottom of the stairs. “Zane, we can stop you know. Why don’t I tell these two to go and then I can spend the rest of the night with you?”

“Ty…you don’t get to see them much, even less since you were all discharged for good. So go be with them. You have every other night with me. Besides I like drunk Ty now and then.” Zane winked.

Ty felt that wink hit his cock. “Bastard.”

“You love me.” 

“I do…go on we won’t be too loud go read your nerd book.” Ty kissed him gently.

“Hmmm it’s not a nerd book.” Zane said against Ty’s lips. He could taste the beer and he sucked Ty’s tongue.

“Go before I fuck you on the stairs whether Nick and Digger are here or not.” Ty growled.

Zane broke the kiss and then headed upstairs.

“You sure you don’t want us to go six?” Digger said.

“No, Zane agrees. Let me grab some more beer.” Ty said.

“As long as it’s not that shit you drink.” Nick said.

“Nothing wrong with Mike’s hard lemonade asshole.”

“Like fuck I would rather drink a bottle of piss.” Nick spat back.

“How about I piss in a bottle then Lucky?” Digger laughed.

Ty laughed too. Zane was right. He didn’t see these assholes as much anymore.

~*~

Zane had woken in the early hours of the morning sat up in bed the book he had been reading in his lap, the lamp still on. Glancing to the side of the bed where Ty normally would be it was empty. Zane picked his book up and closed it and set it on the bedside table. Pulling the duvet back he got out of bed. He had on his PJ bottoms, he walked to the bedroom door pulling it open and he listened.

All he could hear was the soft snores. So he decided to go and see if Ty had nodded off downstairs. Getting about half way down he saw Digger was sprawled out on the sofa. No sign of Nick or Ty. Looking back up the stairs he had a vague idea where Nick could be. But Ty…

After heading back up the stairs Zane was about to head up to the third floor when he heard a laugh followed by Ty’s muffled voice. Nick and Ty must have been up smoking. Zane decided to leave them to it. Nick must have needed to talk. Zane headed back to bed to wait for Ty.

Ty blew out another smoke ring. “So come on Irish you didn’t ply Digger with all the beer for nothing spill.”

Nick laughed and looked at Ty. “I never could hide shit from you.”

“Nope…so spill.”

“It’s about me and Kels.”

Ty cocked his head. “You wanna end it?”

“Fuck no. God I never want it to end Ty.”

“You got feels?”

“Deep ones Ty. God you know how fast he falls.”

“Yeah had about 3 he swore he would love forever when we were stationed in Peru in 3 months.”

“Yeah well…” Nick got up and leant against the balcony. “…what if it’s the same with me?”

Ty shook his head. “Are you insane Nick?”

“Not at my last eval no.”

“Anyone can see that Kelly is head over heels for you, not like any time before. I don’t think he even loved his wife the way he loves you. You’re just scared of committing.”

“Usually yeah but with the doc, no.” Nick said honestly with a shrug.

“Oh lord are you wanting to do the same as me?”

“Not yet no. I just…him being in Colorado and me in Boston.”

“The distance.” Ty said rubbing his face as he was tired.

“Yeah, it’s killing us. I need the little fucker with me all the time. If I’m not texting him or calling we are Skyping every night. I know he has his job there that he loves. I am willing to transfer to be with him.”

“You want to move in together?”

“Yeah. I know it’s fast Ty but after going through all the shit we have I decided live in the now. So I planned to tell him this weekend.”

“That why you came up with paintball weekend?”

“We were due and I wanted to ask him. We were supposed to be staying at his place but he got called on this damn trek.”

“You know you should just kidnap him and live on your boat.” Ty laughed.

“If only.” Nick said.

“O, I can’t say do this do that but do you know where he is?”

“Yeah Bluefield.”

“My mountain?” Ty said.

“Yeah he called your dad and arranged a mini hike for them.”

“What the fuck are you here for then? Go be with him. Show him you want to be in his world.”

Nick looked at Ty. “I can’t just show up.”

“Why not? You do it all the time. Go Nick. Go get a red eye and meet him. I can call Dad and get a map of the hike.”

“I am not going up that damn mountain after the last time.” 

“That was a one off.”

“Have you been back since the cat?”

“No, but I’ve been busy.” Ty stubbed his cigar out as an idea hit him. “How much paid leave do you have left?”

“I can pull a week out why?”

“Go wake Digger. I need to talk to Zane. How about all of us go to Bluefield? Take the paintballing to the doc?”

“Can you get time off?”

“You leave that to me.” Ty said.

“Thanks bro.”

“I know you would do the same for me. Now go we have lots to do and not much time.” Ty got up and headed into the house. He was actually looking forward to going home. Pulling his phone out as Nick almost ran past him. “Dick.”

“Grady its 3 in the morning.”

“Shit I didn’t look.” Ty said not realising it was that late.

“What do you want?”

“A week off for me and Zane. No questions.”

“Fuck sake Grady.”

“You owe us.”

“Fine one week I will say you are both on classified op. Now piss off and let me sleep.”

“Thanks Dick.” Ty said as the line went dead. Slipping the phone into his pocket he descended the stairs and then headed into his room.

“Hey.” Zane said from where he was, curled up on the bed.

“Pack a bag.” Ty said.

“What?” Zane stared.

“We are off to West Virginia.”

“Home?” Zane sat up.

“Yeah a week away from the daytime job.”

Zane smirked. “Kelly?”

“Yeah. So come on pack a bag. I need to call Dad.” Ty said.

Zane threw the duvet back and got up and went and kissed Ty. “This should be a fun week then.”

“Let’s hope it’s better than the last hike up there.” Ty said looking at his hand.

“I see a goddamn cat I am shooting it, endangered or not. I will call Scott to have the kittens.” Zane disappeared into the en-suite.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

After Ty had called his dad and apologised for calling at such an early hour he explained what was going on. Earl said he would meet the boys when they arrived at the house with the route he had given to Kelly.

Nick had roused Digger and told him the plan. He was all up for it and then promptly fell straight back asleep to which Nick laughed. 

“Since I am the one who has had some shut eye I’ll drive.” Zane said.

“That is a good idea; we have the mustang your dad gave me. We just need to toss in the camping stuff and we can go.” Ty said rubbing his face.

“So is it serious between Kelly and Nick?” Zane asked as he dressed.

“Yeah.” Ty replied looking at Zane. “Nick has always had commitment issues but…well he wants to be with Kelly.”

“You mean??”

Ty shook his head. “I think he is thinking on it but he wants to live with him, he is willing to leave Boston which shocked the shit outta me.”

“When you find the one you love Ty you will go anywhere for them.” 

“Don’t go getting soppy and romantic - I don’t have time to pin you to the bed and fuck you.”

“Promise to do it later?”

Ty cocked his head and winked. “Get a shift on Lonestar.”

“Bite me MiaowMix.” Zane laughed.

-

An hour later they were on the road, Nick having called his captain to arrange the leave. Him and Digger were in the back seat. Digger had fallen straight back to sleep. Nick lay with his head on the window and his eyes closed but he was still awake.

“Leave the radio alone Ty.” Zane slapped Ty’s hand.

“Quit hitting me.” Ty playfully whined. “Do we have to listen to this shit?”

“Yes now sleep off the beer and hard lemonade.”

“Yes Mom.” Ty poked his tongue out and he shifted in his seat a little, laid his head against the window and closed his eyes.

Zane shook his head a little as he glanced over at Ty who was asleep. It still shocked him that Ty could sleep at the drop of a hat.

“You can stop pretending now Nick.” 

“You are as bad as him.”

“I just know when someone can’t sleep for something on their minds.”

Nick sat up. “I haven’t felt this way before.”

Zane nodded. “I know what you mean.” He glanced over at Ty.

“I miss him, I know it sound soppy but…”

“…Nick I know what you mean. When I was apart from Ty I missed him so much. It’s like part of you is missing.”

“Yeah, I want us to live together.”

“You think Kelly wants that?”

“That is what I don’t know. I love him and he loves me. But is it enough? I don’t know if Ty has told you how fast Kelly can fall in love.”

“Nick, I have seen you two together. I see the love Ty and I have in you two, so it’s not just a whim.”

“I spoke to my captain about transferring to Colorado to be with Kelly, I’ve even had the boat priced for selling and also looked where I can moor her.”

Zane glanced in the rear-view mirror. “What if Kelly wanted to move to Boston?”

“I have looked into that too, there are plenty of kids and teens who he can help at the Youth Hostels and also Child Services with the department.”

“So you have covered both sides.”

“Yeah.”

“Well guess you should try and sleep and be clear headed for when we find him.”

“He is gonna think something has happened all of us turning up.”

“Well you tell him he misses a Sidewinder weekend they come to him.” Zane chuckled.

“Thanks Zane.”

“Anytime now shut and sleep.”

“Ass.”

Zane flipped Nick off as he put the radio on low.

Nick settled back down and closed his eyes.

~*~

“Are we there yet?” Ty sing-songed.

“You say that again and I swear to god Ty you can walk the rest of the damn way.” Zane growled at him.

Nick opened his eyes and stretched out. “Hmmm where…”

“Thank fuck you woke up.” Digger muttered.

Nick rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Why?”

“Ty has been doing the ‘are we there yet’ for the last hour.” 

Nick laughed. “How long?”

“He just took the turning so about an hour, but we are making a stop in town to grab some food and things. So pee break and coffee break too.” Ty said.

“Sounds good to me.” Nick stretched out.

Zane found a parking space. “Ok Digger and I will go grab food.”

“Why can’t I help?” Ty playfully pouted.

“Because we want proper stuff Six not Cheetos and Dr Pepper.” Digger said.

Nick laughed as he got out the car. “So that leaves you and me to go get coffee.”

“Redbull for me and a tea for the other half.” Ty shut the passenger door.

“Meet back here in half an hour.” Zane said as he watched Ty walk around the front of the car.

“Miss you already.”

“Oh god I am gonna throw up.” Digger joked.

Zane pressed a soft kiss to Ty. “Me too, now go get my tea.”

Ty laughed and then headed off with Nick.

-

David was sat in the far corner with his case notes spread around him, he was just finishing off a custody case when he heard the door open. Looking up he was a little shocked to see who had just walked in.

Ty pushed open the door to the old family run coffee shop. It hadn’t changed much. It had been years since he had been in here.

“Morning how can I help ya?” 

Ty walked to the counter.

“Beaumont?” the man said. “Is that you?”

“Yeah and please Mr Bailey call me Ty or Tyler.”

“I forget you don’t like your given name. So what can I get you?”

David couldn’t help but watch Ty as he stood at the counter. 

“Two Lattes and one white tea to go please.” Ty said.

“You take a load off and I will bring them over just waiting on the machines warming up.”

“Sure.”

Nick was looking at the homemade blends of coffee. “We should take some of this.” he spoke aloud as he glanced at the guy who was staring at Ty.

“Get the ground version not the bean.” Ty said as he turned and spotted David.

“I know, I am not that stupid.” Nick grabbed a pack and stood up. “You ok Ty?”

“Yeah I am fine Irish.”

David got up and walked over he wanted to show Ty there was no hard feelings. “Hey Ty.”

Nick looked at Ty and then back to the guy.

“David.” Ty reached out and shook his hand. “Nick this is David…David this is Nick.”

Nick shook David’s hand then he leant into Ty. “You mean the ex?”

Ty nodded as he stepped back a bit more.

“Well it’s good to see you. I just wanted to say hi. I have work to do.” David said.

“Yeah good to see you too Davy. See you round.” Ty replied.

“Ty.” Mr Bailey called.

Ty turned and walked back to the counter.

Nick looked at David. “Well nice meeting you.”

David nodded and walked back to the table. He then watched as Ty left and headed to the car. Ty must be here for a hike.

-

“You ok?” Nick asked as Ty put the drinks in the car. 

“Yeah, he was in Baltimore last week, he was the lawyer on a case. I bumped into him in a shop. He lives here. I don’t usually come into town much when I am here.”

“Seemed like he was eyeing you up.” Nick said.

“Well he can look but he can’t touch. I am Zane’s now. Ok we need to grab some Redbull.”

Nick watched Ty walk away and then he glanced back at the guy in the shop. He shook his head and followed his friend.

*********************************************************************

To Be Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Zane spotted Ty and Nick stood either side of the car and they were tossing something across the roof.

“That was a foul move Grady.”

“Was it hell Irish just because I’m winning.” Ty yelled.

“Now kids no sweets if you can’t play nice.” Zane said as he reached the car.

Ty popped the trunk. “He started it.”

“I did bloody not.”

“Knock it off.” Zane put the bags of food into the trunk and then grabbed the gummy bears out. “Here.” He tossed them at Ty.

Ty grabbed them. “Tea is in a travel mug so it will still be warm.”

“Thanks baby.” Zane opened the door and leant in to get the tea.

Nick passed Digger’s over.

Zane turned and sat on the hood of the car when he spotted someone he would rather never see again.

Ty sat next to Zane and followed his gaze.

David stepped out and he felt eyes on him, turning his head he saw Ty, Zane and Nick and another guy. He gave a small nod then he headed to his car.

Zane looked away and finished his tea. “Time to go.”

Ty looked at Zane. “Yeah.”

Nick just got in the car.

“Did I miss something?”

“That was an Ex.” Ty said.

“An ex that Ty had coffee with last week.” Zane scowled.

“Oh come on Zane. He bumped into me I was shocked. Look he lives here. I can’t help that. Let’s just get up the mountain.” Ty said rolling across the hood of the car and then standing and opening the car door.

Zane laughed and climbed in the car.

-

Mara was stood on the porch as she watched the car pull up.

Ty gave a small wave while Zane parked up.

Nick looked around. “That’s new.” he pointed to one of the shacks.

“Yeah fixed it up the last time I was up here, when Granddad outted me.” Ty said getting out the car.

“Was that the time Ma cut Dad’s finger off?”

“That’s the one.” Zane said getting out.

“Hello boys.” Mara said. “Coffee and breakfast on the table.”

Ty walked up the steps, hugged his mom and kissed her cheek. “Thanks Ma.”

Mara tapped his arm. “Go on in, your father is waiting for you.”

Ty pulled open the screen door then the main door.

Zane hugged Mara. “Good to see you again.”

“And you, you’re looking good Zane.”

“I’m doing good.”

“Go on Breakfast.”

Zane nodded.

“Mrs Grady.” Nick said. 

“Oh now come on Nicholas you have met me before its Mara and this is Digger right?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Digger said.

“Well in you go boys.” Mara said.

-

Ty walked into the kitchen and his dad was sat at the head of it drinking his coffee. “Dad.”

“Morning son.”

Zane arrived next. “Morning Earl.”

“Zane. Sit down coffee and tea are still hot so are the biscuits and bacon.”

Ty sat down and Zane sat next to him when Nick and Digger came in.

“Nick.” Earl said.

“Sir.” 

“Dad that’s Digger. Digger this is my dad Earl.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you sir.”

“Nice to meet another of Ty’s recon team. Now I have the route I gave to Kelly. They made it up to the cabin to camp for a few days so you are only a good 10 hour hike from them.”

“Ten hours?” Digger said.

“A stroll in the park for a recon team.” Earl said.

“Will you manage it Tyler, you just got out of a cast.” Mara asked walking into the kitchen.

“Course I will Ma. I’m still fit and I’ll just take it a little slower.” Ty replied.

“We will keep him safe Ma’am.” Digger said as he poured a coffee for himself and Nick.

“Good, because between him and Nick here with Cats, Snakes and taking dives off of buildings they need someone.” Earl tried not to smile.

“Hey! The snake was a one off.” Nick exclaimed.

“You weren’t the one who had to carry your ass down the mountain.” Ty snorted. “Least I managed to get a fair way before my body gave up.”

“Quit it. That was too close a call.” Zane said.

Ty reached across and held Zane’s hand. “It’s ok. No plans on getting hurt or injured this time, it’s a pretty well used path we are going on. No insane treasure hunters.”

“Good, now Ty said you are planning to be around for about a week?” Mara said.

“Yeah, well that’s the plan.” Nick said. 

“Well eat up and then you can pack up and head off.” Earl said. “I have to go and check on the mines.” 

Ty looked at his dad and nodded.

-

An hour later the boys were all checking their packs.

“Right so hopefully we should be sleeping in the cabin tonight.” Ty said.

“Wont Kels and the kids be using it?” Digger asked.

“No, Kels will make them camp and rough it. Take them back to basics and they talk. It’s what he does. I just hope all of us landing won’t cause too much shit with the kids.”

“He won’t be on his own though right?” Zane asked.

“No there will be three of them altogether; they pick 3 kids to take.” Nick said as he pulled his pack on.

“That’s good then. So we get a nice cabin while Kels gets a tent.” Digger laughed hard pulling his pack on.

“Yeah right. You know as well as I do that Nick will either be in the tent with him or Kels in the bed with Nick.” Ty laughed.

“Ty, they don’t know that Kels is Bi.” Nick said.

“What?”

“Well is not like he needs to tell them.” Nick said.

“Well then they are gonna find out tonight aren’t they.” Ty said as he saw they were all ready.

“Don’t you go getting hurt. I’m not dragging my ass up there after you.” Chester called from his chair on the porch.

“Don’t worry Granddad we will be back fit and well.” Ty said as he looked at the map and then he headed off.

-

“Sir…sir look.” Tristan shouted.

Kelly walked over. “What is it?”

“I think it’s…”

“It’s just another stupid insect.” Alex rolled his eyes.

Paul kept tossing the stones into the empty metal cup. “When are we gonna do something good?”

Kelly pulled the two boys back to where Paul was sat. “There is a small waterhole where we can do some fishing.”

“FISHING!!” all three boys exclaimed.

“Yes. If you want to eat you need to catch something. Now come on.” Kelly said. The boys played at being bored but they had had a good two days. “Go grab the fishing gear from the cabin Alex, Tristan.”

“Yes Kelly.” They ran off.

Kelly sat down on the camp chair and pulled his phone out. He looked at the wallpaper. It was him and Nick. He had snapped it when they had last been on his boat. Kelly hadn’t realised how much he was missing Nick until the night before.

“You ok Kelly?” Paul asked.

Kelly looked up. “Yeah. I’m fine just…well, missing someone. It’s alright. Let’s grab one of the empty cool boxes.”

“You got a girl?” Paul asked.

Kelly looked at Paul. Paul was gay. The fact he had come out and his dad had gone to beat him up and instead Paul beat the shit out of his dad was the reason he was in the group. “Not a girl no.”

Paul looked at him. “You got a boyfriend?”

Kelly nodded.

“Good on ya Doc.” 

Kelly smiled. “No one really knows that I…”

“You’re not ashamed of being with a guy are you?”

“God no, I wanna shout it from the top of the mountain. But well not everyone likes the fact of men loving men.”

“Well they can all fuck off. No one here or in the program gives a shit who is shagging who Doc.”

“Paul.”

“Sorry but it’s the truth.”

Kelly smiled. ”I know right, come on. Go help them and Paul...”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.” 

Paul just smiled and headed off to help.

Kelly looked down at his phone again. He truly didn’t care who knew that he was head over heels in love with a guy.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Ty took the lead as they walked. Digger took up the rear.

Zane walked with Nick.

Ty went a little slower than normal, his leg ached a bit but nothing he couldn’t deal with.

Zane had noticed Ty slowing a little. “Why don’t we take a break and eat?”

“Yeah, we have made good time.” Nick said as he stood next to Zane

“Ok we take a half an hour break to eat. But then we keep going until we get to the cabin. We can rest better in there.” Ty said pulling his pack off.

Zane dropped his pack down and sat next to it. This hike was so much different to the last time. Both Ty and Zane had been through hell in NYC and then all that happened.

“Penny for them.” Ty said as he sat next to Zane.

“Just thinking how different this hike is to the last one.”

“Yeah, man we had a lot going on in our heads that trip.”

“You knew you loved me that trip, and I almost lost you.” Zane slid his fingers into Ty’s.

“I did and you did but I’m still here and we are gonna get married Zane. Something I never thought I would ever do.”

“Never?”

“Nope, I never thought there was anyone for me.”

“I didn’t think…after Becky…”

“That you would want to marry again?”

“No, when I was with Becky I thought I knew what love was and marriage. I didn’t. Not until I met you. That’s when my life started.”

Ty cupped Zane’s face and kissed him gently. “Same here baby.”

Zane rested his forehead to Ty’s. “How bad is the leg?”

“Just a little ache, I will be fine.” Ty smiled.

“Well if it gets too much don’t be the big marine and keep going. These guys and me won’t mind you know.”

“I know now shut up and let’s eat.”

-

Kelly sat and watched the three boy’s fish. They laughed and joked. Across the way, he saw the other two members of the trip with their kids. “You manage to catch anything?”

“Yeah we have 3 big ones but we need a few more.” Alex called out.

“Why?”

“In case no one else manages and we can share, if they do well it’ll be fish for breakfast.” Tristan said.

Kelly smiled. To think when Alex first came he wouldn’t speak to anyone and Tristan was frightened of water. “That’s a good idea.”

-

Darkness was just starting to fall as Kelly and the others sat around the camp eating and telling stupid stories when Kelly heard a laugh. He knew that laugh. Looking around he thought he was going mad.

“Kelly I think someone is on the trail.” Tricia said.

“I’ll go see.” Kelly stood up. “You all stay next to the camp.”

“You need anyone to go with you?” Daniel asked.

Tricia looked over. “He is an ex-Marine, he will be fine.”

Kelly headed off with a torch in his hand.

Nick was laughing hard as Zane had told them about what Ty had gone through on one of their undercover ops. The cruise ship one.

“Nick?”

Nick stopped when he heard his name.

Ty looked behind him and then back in front.

“Ty?” Kelly said as he rounded the corner.

“Hey Doc.”

“What the hell?”

Nick walked past Zane and stood next to Ty. “We…erm…”

“Well we couldn’t have you miss a Sidewinder weekend. So hello.” Zane said.

“You guys came up here because it was a Sidewinder weekend?” Kelly said.

“Yeah and Digger hasn’t seen the mountain.” Ty added.

“Surprise.” Nick said.

Kelly dropped the torch and ran at Nick.

Nick met Kelly half way and Kelly was kissing him before he knew it.

Zane stood next to Ty. “I guess he missed him.”

“Looks that way.” Ty said.

“Man get a fucking room or a tent.” Digger said.

Nick broke the kiss. “Missed you.” he whispered.

“Missed you too. Come on I need to get back and tell them it’s not a Cougar come to kill them.” 

“They don’t come this far down.” Ty said.

“Good to know.” Kelly said as he led the others back to camp.

-

Tricia saw Kelly heading back into Camp and breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they needed was having to write up about something happening. “Kelly.”

“It’s ok Tricia.” Kelly said. “I know these guys. They’re on a trek to the cabin.”

“Oh.” Tricia had been hoping to sleep in there, as the camp beds were horrible.

“Tricia this is Ty, Zane, Digger and this is Nick.” Kelly said.

The guys all said hi, and then met Daniel too. They met some of the kids too; some of them were already in their tents.

Nick looked at Kelly. “Will you be able to slip away later?”

“I don’t know. You could always come back here.” Kelly said as he looked into Nick’s green eyes.

“I will pop back down in an hour.” 

Kelly nodded.

“Right then we need to get to the cabin before darkness hits fully.” Ty said.

“Nice meeting you.” Tricia said as she watched the one called Digger.

-

They had a fire going in no time, There were three bedrooms in the cabin, one with a double the other two were twins. Ty and Zane took the double with no fuss.

Nick had one room and Digger the other.

“A lot better than the last cabin.” Zane said.

“Yeah, it belongs to my dad.” Ty said.

“What?”

“Yeah, how’d you think I had a key?” Ty said.

“Your dad owns this?”

“Yeah rents it out. It’s off season right now so we are fine.” Ty said. 

“Well good to know.” Zane said as he kicked his boots off. “We need to start making plans Ty.”

“I know we do.” Ty pulled his tee off. “But do we? I mean can’t we just invite friends and family to see us marry and then we just head off somewhere hot?”

“Proper time away from work?” Zane said pulling his tee off.

“Yeah.” Ty looked at Zane as he took his own boots off.

“I like the sound of that.” Zane moved his hands to his pants.

“No…those are mine.” Ty said as he stood in front of Zane.

Zane looked up at Ty and then leant back on his hands. “All yours.”

“Yes you are.” Ty winked.

-

Nick grabbed two bottles of water and headed back to camp.

Kelly made sure the boys were settled in their tents, Tricia had taken to her tent, and Daniel had taken to his.

Nick saw Kelly sat in the camp chair and he cleared his throat.

Kelly looked up as he smiled watching Nick walk closer. “So spill, why are you guys really here?”

Nick sat on the log next to Kelly. “What makes you…”

“Nicko I know you. Why are you guys here?” Kelly took the bottle of water.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Nick looked at Kelly as he fiddled with the bottle of water.

Kelly really looked back at Nick. Had Nick come here to break things off? He was fiddling and that wasn’t something that Nick O’Flaherty normally did. Kelly had watched him sit for hours just watching the stars. Something was on Nick’s mind. “Nick for fuck’s sake, just spit it out.”

“I want us to move in together.” Nick blurted out.

Kelly moved his head back a little and then breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck for that.”

“What?”

“I thought you were gonna end things.”

Nick put the bottle down and took hold of Kelly’s hands. “Kels first of all I would not drag my ass back up this god forsaken mountain to end things. Secondly, I am never gonna end this Doc. I love you, what we have is special Kels. Thirdly you haven’t answered my question.”

Kelly smiled wide at Nick’s words. “I don’t want this to ever end too, move in together you say? Where? My place? Your boat? What about our jobs?”

“I have spoken to my captain Kels, I can transfer to the local PD, I can sell the boat or I can moor her and we can take her out on weekends.”

“You would haul your ass to live with me in my cabin?”

“Kelly I hauled my ass up a mountain I swore I would never set foot on again so I would go anywhere to be with you.”

“You soppy fucker.” Kelly pulled his hands free and cupped Nick’s face. “I love you, but what if I wanted to move in with you?”

“On the boat?”

“Maybe, or we could get a place together and use the boat at weekends like you said.”

“What about these kids?”

Kelly looked to the tents. “They are all in their last few months Nicko they will be moved onto another program. I have been looking into being a Doctor, I mean don’t get me wrong I love what I do with these kids I really do. But there aren’t enough doctors and I am one.”

“You are a good MO.” Nick said. “We should talk about this when you are done with this trek.”

“Yeah we should, but just know that is an option.” Kels said as he gently kissed Nick.

Tristan was lay awake and heard the hushed voices. Moving to the opening in the tent, he peered out and saw Kelly making out with one of the dudes that had come up the trail earlier. “Al…Al.” he said shoving the feet of his friend.

“What is it man?”

“Doc is making out.”

“What?”

“Quit spying on him.” Paul said from under his pillow. “Go back to sleep before he sees you awake and makes you do the firewood and water run in the morning.”

“Like fuck its Tricia’s teams turn.” Alex said as he pulled the sleeping back up more. “Tristan come, on let him be. If anyone deserves some loving it’s the Doc.”

Tristan watched a little longer as Kelly and the other guy moved to sit next to each other in front of the log.

-

Ty had Zane pinned to the bed as he used just the power of his hips to fuck his ass. “Come on Garrett give it to me baby. Let me hear and feel you.” Ty bit at Zane’s shoulder as he felt Zane clamp around his cock and he let go of one his hands and moved to jack his cock along with Zane.

It didn’t take but a few strokes for Zane to let go and scream Ty’s name into the pillow beneath him. 

Ty was seconds behind him slamming into him one last time and coming hard. “Jesus.” he uttered breathlessly as he rolled to his side pulling Zane with him.

Zane held Ty’s hands to his chest as he tried to slow his pounding heart down. “What came over you?”

“I have no idea, but next round it will be slow baby.” Ty kissed Zane’s neck.

“Next time you will be under me Grady.”

“I can’t wait.” Ty laughed as they both moved and were facing each other. “If only Owen were here.”

“What?” Zane said. “Owen isn’t into guys.”

“Not like that you ass.” Ty playfully shoved Zane.

“Then what do you mean?”

“This could have been our bachelor weekend. Just me you and the guys.”

Zane pulled Ty onto his chest. “Yeah, well it still can be. I know Owen isn’t here but Deuce isn’t here either, nor the guys from work. But we don’t need a party or anything Ty.”

“That’s true. Zane if I could I would take off right now and find a town that we can marry in and just get married. All this when are you guys getting married, oh this needs to happen. I have my mom calling me asking if she needs to invite this person. They don’t know how much this means to me…to us. Being able to stand up and vow my life to you and for it to be legal. Not just standing saying words.”

“I know baby, I feel the same. Why don’t we?”

Ty looked up at Zane. “You mean it?”

“Yeah why don’t we just do it? Nick can stay here with Digger and they can head down with the kids. We can take off find a town and then just marry and take the remaining days we have left to hole up in a hotel and not come out till we have to go home?”

Ty grinned as he pulled Zane down for a kiss.

~*~

The next morning Nick was up just as the sun rose, he made coffee and then he poured some into two travel mugs and headed back down to see Kelly.

Ty was sat on the porch in his sweats. “You told him yet?”

Nick almost dropped the cups. “Fuck six you need to cough or something.”

Ty blew a smoke ring and smirked. “You told him?”

“Yeah, we are gonna talk once we get off the mountain.”

“That’s good, listen me and Zane are gonna take off.”

“Already?”

“Yeah something came up and we have to head back to Baltimore. Don’t know if Digger is gonna hang here or not. You ok to get back with Kelly?”

“Sure there is plenty room you saw the bus they have so if D stays we can hitch a ride back. You need to let me know when you two are free for the bachelor party Ty.”

“Just waiting on an email back to get date of the wedding Irish then we will set it up.” Ty sucked on the cigar. “Now go see your guy.”

Nick grinned and then headed off down the trail.

Ty and Zane had decided in the small hours to head back to Baltimore and get married. And just lock themselves away in their house as a honeymoon then they would come out and tell everyone. They had agreed on another thing. They would keep their names as they were - no Ty taking Zane’s name or vice versa. 

“You want to tell Digger?” Zane said as he stood behind Ty.

“He won’t be up for hours yet.” Ty held the Cuban up to Zane.

Zane took it. “Then get that ass back into bed.”

“Bossy! You are gonna turn into the nagging husband aren’t you?”

“Only in the bedroom.” Zane took a big draw on the cigar and handed it back to Ty.

-

Nick arrived at the camp but no one was up yet. He also wasn’t sure which tent was Kelly’s. He heard a sound and he turned to see a young kid coming from the trees.

“You again.”

“Sorry?” Nick said.

“You were with the guys who trekked up yesterday; you were also here last night.”

“Yeah, I am a friend of Kelly’s.”

“Looked like you’re more than friends.”

Nick licked his lips a little he knew Kelly’s co-workers didn’t know he was Bi or that he was in a relationship with a guy. They didn’t know how some of the parents would take it. “That is none of your business.”

“It is too.” Tristan walked right up to the red headed guy. “You hurt it him and I will gut you.”

Nick couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. 

“You think it’s funny?”

“You threatening to gut me? I could snap your neck before you even blinked.” Nick lowered his voice.

Tristan looked at the man. “You’re a Marine like the doc?”

“Yeah, so back off ok kid. You don’t need to worry about Kelly. I have had his back for a long time.”

“Yeah well I have too.” 

Nick looked at the kid. “You like him don’t you?”

Tristan balled his fists. “What’d you mean?”

“As in the way I like him. But he hasn’t looked at you has he?”

“He won’t. He just sees me as the kid he is helping. But in a few months he can see me for what I am.”

Nick stepped back. “Maybe you should go back to your tent.”

“Don’t you go telling him.”

“Telling who what?” Kelly said as he came out his tent.

Tristan moved back. “Nothing Doc. I have to get some more wood.”

Kelly watched Tristan walk away. “What was all that?”

“Tell you later.” Nick said as he was still reeling from what he had just found out.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

“No Nicko tell me now.” Kelly said.

“He has a crush on you.” Nick said in a hushed voice.

“Tristan? No way bud. Paul maybe but well Tristan is known for being with the girls.”

“Much like I was Kels, he just told me if I hurt you he would gut me. Also that in a few months you could see him for who he is.”

“Fuck…” Kelly said.

“You need to tell someone Kels.”

“I know Nick I know. But I…what is it with everyone hiding who they really are? I mean does it matter if a guy goes from wanting to be with a girl to wanting to spend the rest of his life with a guy.” Kelly yelled as he ran his hands through his hair.

Nick looked over to see Kelly’s co-workers stood there. “Maybe this isn’t the time to go yelling that.”

Kelly turned to see where Nick was looking. “I don’t give a shit who knows. I love you. Anyone got a problem with that?”

Paul came out the tent and clapped his hands. “No.”

Alex poked his head out. “We kinda figured it anyhow.”

“I will have to let Keith know.” Daniel said.

“No you won’t. I will tell him myself now. Team T you are on Firewood. Team D Water get to it.” Kelly said as people came out their tents and went about what they had to do.

Nick just stood where he was as Kelly walked towards Tricia and Daniel. 

“We do have one problem though.” Kelly said as he gestured for Nick to join them. “Tell them what you told me.”

Nick then told them what Tristan had said.

“That is a problem but we can sort that when we get back.”

“We need to monitor it while we are here. Don’t let him know what Nick told us. Tristan is what we call…”

“Someone who flees?” Nick said.

“Yes, so we just carry on as normal.” Tricia said.

“Listen I can hang around and help, Ty and Zane have to take off for some work thing. Digger can help too.”

“No way. He’ll teach them how to blow shit up Nicko. Listen you two head into town we only have one more night up here. Then Dan and Trish here can bus the boys back.” Kelly said.

“What about us getting home?” Nick said.

“I can hire a car and drive us. Come on how about it? It will give us time to talk Nick.”

“Fine. I need to head up and let the guys know but…” Nick stepped closer to Kelly. “…watch that kid.”

“I will, I know how to handle him Nick. Now go one more day.” Kelly said as he held Nick’s hand.

Nick lifted his other hand and cupped Kelly’s face and then kissed him gently. “One more day.” Then he picked the coffee up and pressed it into Kelly’s hand. “You need your caffeine to face the kids.”

“You know me so well. You don’t have pancakes with you do you?”

“No but soon as we are home I will rustle some up for you. With your M&M’s.” Nick then headed back up the trail.

-

Ty and Zane had just finished showering and were dressing when Ty heard Nick calling out. “Be out in a min.”

Zane looked at Ty. “You go and talk with him I will throw our things into our bags.”

Ty pulled on his pants having already put his boxers on. Grabbing his tee he headed out. “Irish?”

“Over here.” Nick said from his room as he was packing the few things he had taken out.

“You going somewhere?”

“I am heading into town.”

“What happened?”

“One of the kids….has a thing for Kels.” Nick said as he went on to tell Ty what had occurred.

“Damn, well can’t blame the kid.”

“Tyler!” 

“What? Hey Kels is a good looking guy. But they are handling it. It’s Kels he knows what he is doing. I am betting it’s not the first time one of the kids have batted their eyes at him. So don’t worry.”

Nick sat down. “I can’t help it.”

Ty sat next to Nick. “You’ve got it bad bro.”

“He is the one Ty. I know that much. I have since he asked me to kiss him. I thought it would just be a kiss and that was it.”

“Tell me about it.” Ty looked over to the room where Zane was. “I never thought I would end up with a pansy ass poster boy who had a stick up his ass.”

Nick laughed so did Ty.

“I miss something?” Digger appeared at Nick’s door. 

“Park your ass and we will fill you in.” Ty said.

-

Zane waited a good 15 minutes and then came out the room to see Ty, Nick and Digger laughing their asses off. “What’s so funny?”

“We were just talking about how bad Ty and Nick have it for their guys.” Digger said. “And the fact they dragged my ass up here and now we’re all leaving.”

“I thought it was just us?” Zane said looking a bit confused.

“I will tell you on the way down. Come on I will make bacon and eggs while everyone gets ready to leave.” Ty said getting up and going to Zane and kissing him gently. 

Zane watched Ty head for the kitchen.

Nick got up and went to Zane. “I have never seen him as happy as he has been since you came into his life. Nice to see him living life not just going through the motions.”

“Same here Nick. We saved each other.”

“Right then I’m packed and seems you are too so let’s go watch him cook.” Nick slapped Zane on the shoulder.

\- 

A little while later they were all sat eating when there was a tap on the door.

Ty pushed up and headed to the door, his hand hovering at his back. He pulled the door open. “Did you smell the bacon?”

“Yeah.” Kelly laughed as he stepped in. 

“There is plenty.” Nick said as he grabbed a plate and put the bacon and eggs on.

Ty sat back next to Zane. Looking at the 3 men who he had spent a lot of the last 10 years with. “I can’t do this.” Ty said.

“Do what?” Zane said. 

“I can’t get married without these assholes with me.” Ty gestured at Nick, Kelly and Digger.

“You were gonna sneak off and get married?” Nick said dropping his fork to the plate.

“Yeah.” Zane said but looking at Ty he agreed with him. “You can’t do it without Sidewinder Ty.”

“No he fucking can’t.” Kels said as he bit into the bacon. “Ty cooked?”

Nick nodded and laughed as Kels always had an issue with Ty’s bacon. “So am I guessing you are heading back to Baltimore to actually do it?”

Ty nodded.

“Then as soon as we hit town we get Owen to Baltimore and you are having a bachelor party.” Nick said.

Ty went to argue but Digger just gave him a look. “Fine.”

Zane laughed as he saw Ty smile. 

“Right then, the next question.” Kels said dropping the bacon. “Who is your best man?”

Nick and Digger looked at Ty. “Yeah Beaumont. Who is best man?”

“Obvious aint it.” Ty said picking up the OJ.

“Not really.” Kels said.

“All of you.” Ty winked and then downed the OJ.

Zane laughed hard and then so did everyone else.

-

A short time later and they were all walking down the trail, agreeing to meet up in Baltimore the next day. Ty and Zane would take Digger with them that day. Nick would hang back and wait for Kels then hire a car and drive up. Digger said he would get Owen to Baltimore.

So it was all set in place. Two more sleeps and Ty and Zane would marry.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

After saying goodbye to Nick at the camp, leaving him with Kels and his word he would drop the key back to his Ma, Ty and Zane arrived at his parents’ place.

“That was a quick stay, too cold up there for you? Or did that dang cat come back?” Chester said from his rocking chair on the porch.

“No Granddad, just a change in plans is all. Is Ma around?” Ty asked as he helped Zane toss the bags into the car.

“Inside, Deuce is here.”

“Deuce?” Ty said. 

“Yeah you know the other Grady.” Chester laughed.

“I will be just a second guys.” Ty said as he headed inside.

“So how long are Livi and Amelia away for?” Ty heard his Ma asking Deuce.

“Just a week, her mom and dad wanted to take them away I was asked but…I wanted a week to catch up on things so I thought come see my Ma and Dad and maybe pop to Baltimore to see Ty.”

“You don’t need to Deuce.” Ty said walking into the kitchen.

“Everything ok Ty?” Mara asked, not expecting Ty back just yet. He had only been gone one night.

“Yeah Ma everything’s fine.” Ty sat down in the seat he had used since he had been able to climb up into it.

“So why are you back after only one night?” Mara passed over the cinnamon rolls she had made.

“Well Nick sorted what he came here for. He’s still up and there and will be dropping the cabin key in tomorrow. Zane and I have something to do back home.” Ty popped a roll in his mouth. He hated the fact he was marrying without his Ma or Dad there. But Deuce was free so maybe he could come, he would have to pull his brother aside.

“You boys work too much, why don’t you both have a nice long vacation.” Mara said.

“No Ma don’t…” Ty went to stop his Ma from saying THAT word but it was too late. 

“…you’ve just cursed them Ma.” Deuce smirked.

“How?”

“Zane and I don’t use that word Ma, it’s like bad luck for us.” Ty sighed.

“Oh right, well it’s just a word, shit finds you two without saying it. So are you boys heading off now?” Mara said getting up.

“Yes Ma. I need a quick word with Deuce before I go.” Ty looked at his brother.

“Me?” 

“Yeah unless I have a brother I don’t know about.”

“Funny.” Deuce said.

“I am hilarious.” Ty grinned.

“Well you boys have a safe trip back.” Mara started to wash up.

“We will.” Ty nodded to the front door.

Deuce got up and walked with Ty. “Ok what’s wrong? You and Zane ok?”

“Me and Zane are fine.” Ty pulled Deuce where they wouldn’t be heard. “Listen…” Ty then told Deuce about the wedding idea and the bachelor party.

“Ma will kill you.”

“No she won’t she can throw a big ass party later…look this is the way we want it. Zane already did the big ass wedding. I just want my baby brother there.”

Deuce looked at his brother and smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Now go I’ll be behind you, it ok for me to crash at yours?”

“Sure, just bring earplugs.” Ty hugged his brother.

“Ewww Beaumont too much info.” Deuce hugged him back. “Now go, I will make up something to get away for a couple of days.”

“Thanks.” Ty stepped away. “Ma we are gonna head off, Zane and I will be back soon, promise.” He called out.

“You better, I haven’t seen you for a long time. Now off with you.” Mara thrust a brown bag at him. “Some sandwiches and cinnamon rolls.”

“Thanks Ma.” Ty took the bag and kissed her on the cheek.

~*~

Zane was sat in the passenger seat as Ty drove. “So Deuce is coming and Digger got in touch with Owen who’s on his way too.”

“Yeah, do you not have anyone you want to invite?” Ty asked.

“You’re there that’s all I need.” 

“I am gonna throw up.” Digger said. “You two assholes are too damn sweet.” He laughed.

“Sidewinder took me in so I have them to. And don’t you go not drinking.” Zane said.

“Baby…”

“Ty no, I am fine with you having a drink. It’s your party too you know. I told you once I kinda like drunk Ty now and then too.” Zane leant over and whispered the last part.

Ty shifted in the seat. “Ok, ok, ok I will have a drink.”

“Good MiaowMix.” Zane laughed.

“Should we do it like fancy dress or something?” Digger said as he tapped on his phone.

“Hell no, no stupid dressing up.” Ty said sternly. “Just casual, just us having a laugh and reminiscing.”

“I like the sound of that but will you do one thing for me….” Zane said.

“Depends what it is.” Ty said glancing at Zane.

“Will you sing for me?”

“Garrett, you won’t be able to stop him after a few beers. Him and Nick.” Digger pocketed his phone.

Ty shook his head and smiled. “Only if you dance with me.”

Zane felt the smile spread across his face. “Any time.”

Ty winked and took the turning off for Baltimore.

~*~

Deuce had managed to get away from his Ma with the ploy that one of his patients needed him. He headed into town to grab a few bits and pieces before leaving for Baltimore.

“Deacon.”

Deuce looked around. “Hey David.”

“Hey, you here with Ty?” David asked as he glanced around.

“No Ty isn’t here. He’s gone back home.” Deuce said as held onto the beer goggles, the two groom to be sashes and a few other things he had in the basket.

“Oh right, I only saw him yesterday.” David said looking at what Deuce had in his hand and basket.

“Yeah, something came up.” 

“Are those…” David pointed to the basket. “…is Ty getting married?”

“Shhh.” Deuce said. “Look…” Deuce moved them down the aisle. “…yes he is getting married but you knew that.”

“I know. But…I mean is he doing it now?”

“No, he wouldn’t do that without his family. It’s his bachelor party tomorrow; he was in town to help a friend. I have to go David, I have to be in Baltimore by tomorrow.” Deuce said.

David couldn’t help the pain he felt in his heart, he had always thought deep down that he and Ty could have worked out. “I won’t hold you up.” David stepped back.

“Thanks…oh and don’t say anything about the party.” Deuce said. “Especially if you see my Ma or Dad or Granddad.”

“I won’t say a word to them. Go have fun. Buy Ty a drink for me Deacon.”

“I will do.” Deuce said as he headed off to pay for his items.

David headed out the store not even getting what he had gone in for. He crossed the street and got in his car. It truly sank in that he and Ty had no chance. That hurt. He had tried to not let that ass under his skin but it was Ty. The first person he had fallen in love with, he had given him his virginity and Ty gave him his in return. Then Boston. David looked down at his watch. Putting the car into drive David headed home.

Parking in his space outside the flats where he lived, walking up his mind still filled with memories of him and Ty. Unlocking the door and walking into the dark apartment David dropped his briefcase down. Walked over to the lamp and turned it on. All those years ago, those summer nights lay on the hood of Ty’s bronco after making out, they would lay and look up at the stars talking about their futures. Ty had always said his would go down the armed forces path like his Dad and Granddad.

Everyone had said David was destined to be a big football star until Ty broke his leg, those nights were the happiest of his young life, and Ty encouraged him to follow his heart into Law school. Said he always believed in him. But that Ty was gone, lost the moment he joined Recon. David had seen enough soldiers in his time coming back from combat changed.

That one day in Boston, Ty had been the Ty he had fallen in love with. Why didn’t Ty love him back? David hated Zane, he didn’t know him but he hated him as he had what he had wanted since that skinny little fucker had walked into his hospital room clutching the game ball.

He wanted Beaumont Tyler Grady’s heart and Love.

David pulled his tie off, walked over to the bar, and grabbed the bottle of bourbon that was there and uncapped it and sat down in his chair and started to drink.

***************************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Digger had decided to crash in a hotel as Deuce had called to say he was about two hours behind them.

Ty and Zane had almost torn each other’s clothes off the moment the door to the row house was closed. They hadn’t made it to the bedroom instead Zane had bent Ty over the arm of the sofa and taken him there. Eventually they had made it upstairs where Ty had made sweet and tender love to Zane had fallen asleep wrapped around each other.

Deuce had arrived at the row house using the spare key that only he, Zane and Sidewinder knew about. He saw the clothes strewn along the hall and in the lounge. Shaking his head with a smile as he headed up to the third floor, thankful that Ty and Zane’s bedroom door was closed.

~*~

Ty woke and stretched out, that’s when he found the bed was empty. “Zane.” He said his voice still thick with sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around. The room was empty, the door to the ensuite was open and it was in darkness. Leaning across the bed, Ty glanced at the clock. It was almost 9am. Shoving the duvet off, grabbing his sweats off the chair next to the bed, pulled them on, and headed out the bedroom. It was at that point that he smelt the food and coffee.

“Here is princess.” Came a voice.

Ty reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Nick, Kelly, Digger, Owen, Zane and Deuce. “How the fuck did you all get here so fast?”

“TARDIS.” Kelly replied, his face deadpan as he drank his coffee.

“That from your stupid British Sci fi show?” Owen asked.

“Yeah, travels in time and space.” Kelly grinned.

“Funny. It’s too early for your stupid assed Sci-fi references.” Ty said as his eyes fell on Zane.

Zane was watching Ty as soon as he heard Nick. Stood there, bed hair, all sleep rumpled and in nothing but his sweats. “Morning and it’s after nine Ty it’s not early.”

Ty walked past everyone, went to Zane, and kissed him softly. “Morning baby.”

Digger laughed. “So what’s the plan then?”

“Let me wake up first. When did you all get here?” Ty said as he took a glass of OJ that Zane poured him.

“Nick and I managed to nab a red eye, we slept on the plane.” 

“He slept on the plane, was almost sat in my lap.” Nick said with a wink to Kels.

“Well you are too comfy not to cuddle up to you prick.” Kelly threw a piece of toast at him.

“No fucking throwing food in my kitchen.” Zane scolded Kelly but could not hide the grin.

“We did manage to join the mile high club though.” Nick said proudly.

“TMI guys. TMI.” Owen got up with his coffee. “I took a plane in to, got to the hotel early hours.”

“I got here early this morning, thankful that you two were in bed.” Deuce said.

Ty blushed a little as he realised that Deuce would have seen the clothes all over. But it wasn’t the first time Deuce had seen that. “Did you put the key back?”

“Yeah Ty I put it back.”

“So, plan for today?” Digger said.

“Well I plan to have this…” Ty held the OJ up. “…some breakfast, shower and dress.”

“You know what the fuck I mean six.” Digger threw a look at Ty.

“I don’t know, that’s up to you guys. You’re planning a joint bachelor party.” Ty said downing the juice.

“Speaking of that. I got some things in Bluefield before I left.” Deuce said as he got up and went to get the bag. 

“I don’t want to know. I am not wearing a motherfucking veil or bride shit.” Ty called after his brother.

“Guess that means you are Garrett.” Nick added.

“Like hell.” Zane said as he plated up the pancakes and bacon for Ty. “Eat.” He said putting it in front of him.

“Thanks Lonestar.” 

Deuce came back with the bag. “I didn’t get bride stuff, if I did that you would both have wear those sashes.” He tipped the bag up to show what he had bought. “I stopped off to grab some tees.” Deuce held the other bag up.

Ty looked at what was on the table. Seven bright pink large shot glasses, all had their names on. A pack of dare cards, two black sashes with Groom to be on. Seven sets of beer goggles, two black top hats with Groom to be on. He laughed when he saw the two set of plastic handcuffs and then he picked the last item up. “Ahhh the old Ball and Chain.” Ty held them up. “You expect me to wear those?” he looked at Deuce.

“Both of you and I got black tees with white writing on.” Deuce pulled one out.

‘Garrett & Grady Stag Night. One last Fling before the Ring’

Ty laughed as he saw it. Then he saw that their names were on the backs too. Two had Groom on, one had Groom and Six under it, the other had Groom and Lonestar under it. Kels had Doc on the back, Nicks had Irish. Digger’s just had Digger on it. Owen’s had Ozone on it. Deuces had Deuce on it. “I didn’t know who was best man to put that on.”

Ty knew he had asked the guys to be his best men but they all looked at him even Zane and then looked at Deuce.

“As if you didn’t know.” Zane said. “You are Deuce.” 

Nick, Kelly and Digger nodded in agreement.

Deuce smiled wide. “Thanks big bro. I don’t have time to get…”

“On it.” Digger grabbed Deuce’s tee. “I will be back in an hour.” Then he headed out.

“That’s that sorted then.” Ty snorted a laugh as he finished his food.

“Right then, Kels lets go.” Nick said getting up.

“What why?” Kelly looked at Nick.

“To go have hot monkey sex in the hotel.”

“Oh…oh.” Kelly grinned.

“I am gonna go grab some sleep, what do you guys say to meeting back here say at 1 pm. Go out have lunch come back and then wear those stupid ass tees then head out?” Owen said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ty said.

“Right I will let D know the plan. See you guys in a few.” Nick said as he grabbed his jacket and Kelly and headed off with Owen right behind them.

“Do you want me to head out for a bit?” Deuce asked.

“That’s sweet of him isn’t it?” Ty teased. “You think I would have my little brother walk the streets of Baltimore just so Zane and I can have sex?”

“Yes.” Zane and Deuce said together.

Ty laughed hard, proper belly laughing. “You’re both right, but I need to shower.”

Deuce laughed too, along with Zane. “You two go have some fun. I will hang down here with my iPod on so I won’t hear you. Plus I am gonna Skype with Livi soon.”

“Ok bro.” Ty took his plate to the sink. “Come on baby.” He said taking Zane’s hand.

Zane shrugged his shoulders and headed off with Ty.

-

David opened one eye as he felt the warmth of the sun on his face. “Eurgh.” He said sitting up on the sofa, his head pounding as his foot hit the empty bottle on the floor. “Fuck.” He said his mouth feeling like he had been eating sand. The room span a little, why had he drank a full bottle of bourbon? Then as he looked at the time on his watch, he realised why. “Damnit.” He said as he got up. Wobbled a little then made the mad dash to the bathroom to eject the bourbon.

Sitting with his face pressed against the bowl of the toilet David closed his eyes. He thought himself stupid for hating a man he didn’t know, for being jealous of what he had that David didn’t have. But David had something that Zane never would have. He was the first lover Ty ever had. That small thing made David get up off the floor. 

It hurt him inside course it did, he could still feel Ty’s lips on his when he had kissed him outside the hospital. Ty stood there in those damn sweats when he answered his door. He still had the texts on his phone. Heading into his bedroom David pulled on his jeans and a pale blue tee, deciding that he was going to mourn the fact that he had lost the one person who had been perfect for him. David grabbed his wallet to go and get some more drink.

-

Ty looked up at Zane as the water ran down them both. Ty was currently on his knees with Zane’s cock deep in his mouth pumping him hard and fast with his mouth.

Zane moaned but never broke eye contact with Ty. Holding onto his hair as he moved his hips slowly fucking Ty’s mouth. Zane couldn’t wait to wear Ty’s wedding ring. Never in his life had he loved anyone like he loved Ty. It was that thought and the pleasure that Ty was giving him that made him see white and call out Ty’s name as he came down his throat.

Sucking and swallowing hard Ty pulled Zane flush into his mouth and then slowly let Zane’s dick go with a pop and he licked his lips. “Hmmmm, I should have this with every shower.”

Zane was panting and lay flat against the tiles. “Jesus…we should take turns.” He managed to say.

“I like the way you think. So today, we have the last night of freedom. Tomorrow afternoon we cement our relationship.” Ty stood kissing Zane gently as he did.

“Hmmmm, I make an honest man of you.” Zane whispered against Ty’s lips. They had been lucky that someone had cancelled and they had nabbed it. 3 pm tomorrow they would be married.

“Honest?” Ty smiled against Zane’s lips.

Zane slapped Ty’s ass. “Yes, we promised remember. No more lies or secrets.”

“Ow, quit slapping my ass unless you’re fucking it. I know! I was joking.” Ty rubbed his butt.

Zane pushed his wet hair back. “I will slap it later then.”

“Oh am I on a promise?”

“We shall see how the day pans out.” Zane shut the shower off.

“I don’t care we have the rest of our lives for you to slap my ass and fuck me.” Ty winked as he stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel.

Zane followed him out and wrapped his arms around Ty’s waist. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too, forever sounds good.” Ty turned and kissed Zane.

***************************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 16.**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

After drying Ty and Zane both went through their suits deciding on what to wear the next day. Zane knew exactly what he was going to wear. He picked out the new charcoal suit he had bought, along with a white shirt and a grey tie that belonged to Ty. He laughed. “Something New and Borrowed.” he said to himself. 

Ty thumbed through his clothes, his fingers hovered over his dress blues but he shook his head. Instead he fell upon the blue suit that he loved and Zane loved on him. Pulling it out and a nice pale blue shirt and a deep blue tie he smiled. “Blue and old.” he laughed as he put them all on one hanger and hung it up ready for the next day.

Stepping away Zane looked over at Ty. “Guess we are ready.”

“Not exactly we have one thing we need to do.” Ty said.

Zane looked puzzled at Ty.

“Wedding rings you dope.”

“Oh right.” Zane laughed as he looked down at his wrist. They had decided not to get engagement rings and went with a bracelet. It was brown leather entwined with white rope and had and Anchor and a Compass charm woven into it. It was them to a T.

“Something simple Zane…I love mine too.” Ty said as he took Zane’s hand in his and kissed just below where the bracelet lay. “But I want to show everyone I am yours. That I am married. That I am taken and yours forever.”

Zane looked at Ty. “That’s a romantic thing to say.”

Ty shrugged and winked. “I can be now and then. Don’t get used to it though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Come on then let’s get dressed and go buy rings.” Zane kissed Ty quickly.

-

A short time later they had their rings. Just plain platinum bands that resembled the ones they had worn on the cruise. Zane still had the token that Ty had gotten his melted down into. Zane had his in the box with the one Becky had given him. They walked along the street heading back to the row house. 

“Does it feel different.” 

Zane turned his head to look at Ty. “Does what feel different?”

“Being married? Does it change things?”

“Not unless we let it. Ty when I did it the first time sure I loved Becky a part of me always will, it does change things yes. It gave me something to look forward to. To come home to someone. When I lost her…” Zane ran his hand through his hair. “…I lost my purpose to live in a way. I threw myself into work. Took the Miami job and thought I wouldn’t survive it.”

“I am glad you did.” Ty said softly.

“Me too.” Zane moved to take Ty’s hand in his. “I had to go through all that to get to you. Ty I haven’t loved anyone this way before. You are always my first thought on a morning and last at night. It wasn’t like that with Becky.”

Ty felt his stomach do a somersault. “Same here. I thought I loved…”

Zane knew he meant Ava possibly even Liam maybe or Chas. “I know Ty. But since New York it’s always been you.”

“Same here baby.” Ty lifted their joined hand to his lips and kissed it. “It’s real now.”

Zane chuckled. “Yeah, I have wanted to walk holding your hand like this so many times.”

“It’s always there for you now baby.” Ty moved their hands back down.

-

Deuce was just ending his call with Livi when he heard the key in the lock. “Ty, Z that you?” he called out.

“Yeah.” Ty said tossing his keys into the bowl.

Zane pulled his jacket off and then took Ty’s. “Go give him them to look after.” he nodded at the bag.

“Will do.” Ty headed into the lounge. “Hey.”

Deuce had his foot up on the table resting his bad leg. “You get what you were after?”

Ty plopped himself down next to Deuce. “We did.” he opened the bag and pulled out the two black ring boxes. “These are now your responsibility until tomorrow.” he passed them over.

Deuce took one and opened it. “Plain?” he looked at Ty. “I thought you would have gotten something more…bling.”

“It’s shiny and it has sentimental meaning for me and Zane being plain.” Ty said.

Zane walked in with a Dr Pepper for Ty and a bottle of water for himself. “Yeah.” Zane had heard what Ty had just said.

“As in?”

“A couple of years back we had to go undercover as a gay married couple.” Zane said.

“Just after the cat up the mountain.” Ty added.

“Yeah after that. Anyhow Ty and I were given plain silver wedding bands as that’s what the two marks wore. Ty slid his on and couldn’t get it off due to the swelling on his fingers. Took me a little bit of time to put it on.”

Deuce looked over. This must have been when Zane had stopped wearing his other wedding ring.

“During that case we could be us in a way. Explore what it was between us.” Ty took over now. “I knew I loved him. That cruise made me fall for him more. Show the true me in a way.”

Zane looked at Ty. Ty had never said that to him. “Any how at the end of the case after we got arrested.”

“You got arrested?” Deuce said.

“Yeah spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day that year in a brig. But was one of the best Christmases ever. As I had told Zane I loved him and we were gonna make this work.”

“Ty ended up having to get the ring cut off, I took mine off and placed it with Becky’s and I didn’t put either back on. I knew deep inside the only time I wanted to wear a wedding band again was one Ty gave me himself.”

“I had mine melted down and made into a sobriety token for Zane.” Ty said.

Zane reached into his pocket and pulled it out and handed it over to Deuce.

Deuce looked at it. It had an Anchor etched into it.

“Turn it over.” Zane said.

Deuce did and saw the ‘I Believe in you’ on it. “Man I never knew you could be this romantic and soppy.”

“He is my Anchor Deuce. Something solid for me to hold onto when I feel like the walls are closing in.” Ty said.

Zane took the token back. “He is my compass giving me direction when I get lost.”

“So that’s what the compass and anchors mean?” Deuce said.

They both nodded. “Yeah.” Ty then looked at Zane. “I just got the idea for my next tattoo.”

Zane shook his head with a smile. “Let me guess. Compass?”

“Anchor and compass on my shoulder blade.” Ty said smiling.

Zane smiled. “Maybe I should get it to?”

“You get ink?” Deuce said.

“Yeah just the one, it has meaning.” Zane said.

“So did my bulldog.” Ty said.

Zane knew Ty was gutted that his bulldog tattoo had been damaged due to that bullet in New Orleans but he said it reminded him of what he had almost lost and said he would never get it sorted out.

“You can design it Zane. That will make it even more personal to me.” Ty said as he cracked open his soda.

“Sure I will get on it in a day or so.” Zane pocketed his token.

“Well we should get dressed it’s a little after 12:30.” Deuce said getting up and rubbing his leg.

“Yeah, give me that damn tee.” Ty said as he sat up and pulled off the one he was wearing it was the ‘I was probed in Cocke County by the FBI’ one.

Zane watched the way Ty’s muscles moved as he took of his tee. 

“Quit staring Hoss.” Ty said tossing his tee over at him.

“Make me MiaowMix.” Zane caught the shirt.

Deuce picked up the two bags. “All your shit is in there. After we eat you have to put all that shit on.”

“Even the sashes?” Ty said as he pulled the tee out.

“Even the sashes.” Deuce said.

“Damn it man.” Ty stood up and pulled the tee on. 

Zane looked into his bag and pulled out his tee and stood up, dropping the one Ty had thrown at him to the chair, then pulled his own plain blue one off and pulled the black one on. “Come on Deuce your turn.”

Deuce grabbed his tee which now had Best Man above his name and he pulled off the faded old grey one he had on. 

“Well then let’s do this. Last night as a free man. You sure you want to do this Lonestar?”

“Hundred percent certain. This is your last chance to back out Grady.” 

“Tough luck Garrett you are stuck with me for life.”

“Sounds good to me.” Zane moved around the table to Ty and then cupping his face he leant down and kissed him.

Deuce turned away to give them a moment when there was a knock on the door.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17

17.

David hadn’t been planning to do what he did next. But then again he felt he had to do it. Maybe it was the drink in his system or just the fact he needed to see Ty once more. God knows but he had just stepped off the plane in Baltimore. 

David had used some of his snitches and pulled in favours to get the info he had gotten. He knew that the bachelor party was happening in Baltimore thanks to Deuce telling him. David booked into the first hotel he found, then went about tailing Ty to grab a moment with him to see if once and for all this is what Ty wanted.

~*~

Ty and Zane had been a little taken aback by what Chiapparelli’s had done for them. They had a small section closed off just for them. The meal and drinks were free - Ryan’s engagement and wedding present to them to thank them for their custom and friendship.

Ty had told the guys he wasn’t drinking until later into the night.

Deuce had said he was limiting himself to 2 beers as he was best man and had to make sure Ty got home. Also he didn’t want to have Zane be the only sober one.

Zane had tried to tell them that he could handle it, as long as he had the token in his pocket and Ty beside him the need for a drink never entered his mind.

After eating and generally having a laugh and joke Deuce pulled the bags out and told everyone to get their shit on. 

After some cursing from Ty he put the sash on. “I am not wearing the fucking hat.” Ty had said as he stood up.

“You will be later.” Deuce said as they all left the restaurant with a thank you to Ryan and the owners for a wonderful meal.

Heading towards one of the bars that Ty and Zane watched some of the ball games in Ty glanced behind him, he had the strange feeling they were being watched.

“Grady?” Zane said putting his hand on Ty’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Ty looked back at Zane.

“You ok?”

“Yeah just…nothing come on it’s our night.” Ty said smiling as he placed his hand in the small of Zane’s back and guided him into the bar but not before he took one last glance behind him.

~*~

David had taken a seat in the Italian place in a corner away from the others, but he could hear them. Ty’s laugh rang out. David’s stomach had clenched when he heard it. When he had heard them getting ready to leave David had dropped some notes to the table and left. Finding a small spot to watch them as they walked towards a bar he had been just about to step out when Ty had turned his head. David plastered himself to the wall to keep out of sight. 

~*~

They had a couple of drinks in the next three bars, Well Kelly, Owen, Digger and Nick had. Ty had kept to soda or water.

Zane watched the other members or Sidewinder kicking back and drinking but Ty wasn’t so he pushed up out of his seat and headed to the bar ordering two beers and three whiskey chasers then carrying them back on a tray he set it down in front of Ty. “Get those down you and loosen the fuck up. I don’t want to have a drink, I want you to kick back like those assholes and live up the last night of a free man.”

Ty felt his mouth drop open.

“You heard the man.” Nick said “Come on…just like old times Grady, down the hatch.”

Kelly, Owen and Digger started banging on the table. “GRADY!!” they chanted.

“Fine I will get drunk then.” Ty said with a wink to Zane as he picked the first whiskey chaser up.

Zane sat back down and picked up his coke and he smiled as Ty downed the whiskey and the two bottles of beers to rapturous applause off the others.

-

That set the tone for the rest of the evening. The rowdy group moved to the last bar where they would settle for the rest of the night, not far from the row house and one that had become Ty’s local years ago.

David had slid into the bar and sat in a corner with his drink watching Ty and the others across the room. Laughing and doing dares from stupid cards.

“I am not doing that.” Ty said reading the card.

Digger took the card. ‘Get the barmaid/man to kiss you’ “Down the hatch then Grady.” Digger slid the shot over.

Zane laughed until he picked the next dare card. “Oh fuck no.”

Kelly grabbed the card. “Fire up the karaoke.”

“I am not singing.” Zane put his hand up. “No way, nothing in this world will make me.” Zane looked at them all.

“I will.” Ty slurred as he set the empty shot glass down.

“Now we know he is drunk.” Owen said.

“He isn’t drunk yet.” Nick said waving his pint of Guinness as he spoke.

“No but you are Irish.” Kelly said grabbing the glass from Nick’s hand and set it down. “You’re spilling it all over.”

“Blow me.” Nick laughed trying to get his drink back.

“I will later unless you want the whole bar to see and hear you cum?”

“NO!!!” The others yelled as one.

Ty stood up. “I have just the song too.” He looked over at Steve who ran the bar and had set the karaoke up. “I hope they have it.”

“Wing it if they don’t, won’t be first time.” Nick said as he had his arm around Kelly.

“Was planning to.” Ty ruffled Zane’s hair as he headed onto the little stage where the Karaoke was and he picked the mic up and then chatted to Steve.

Zane felt his heart beat quicken. He had heard Ty sing when they slow danced in his ear but not like this and he found that he couldn’t wait to hear him.

The guys had moved their chairs so they were all facing the stage.

“It’s fine he has it, and couple of others.” Ty grinned. He downed the rest of his beer and set the glass down as the opening bars started.

(I am what I am - John Barrowman Version)

_~I am what I am.  
I am my own special creation~_

Zane smiled as he watched Ty sing, it was the perfect song for him. Ty owned that little stage as he didn’t even need to look at the words as he sang them loud and proud and with the best voice Zane had ever heard.

The others clapped and sang parts with him.

David watched Ty sing, his voice hadn’t changed at all. David had heard Ty sing a few times over that summer they were together.

The song finished and Ty took a bow. “Irish get your ass up.”

Nick pointed to himself. “Me?”

“Yeah.” 

Kelly shoved Nick. “Go on he needs his singing partner.”

Nick got up and wobbled as he drank his drink. “What you got planned for us?”

Ty handed Nick the second mic and pointed to the screen.

“You fucking sap.” Nick laughed as he nodded for the music to start and shook his head as he looked to the others.

(All for Love - Bryan Adams, Sting and Rod Stewart)

_~When its love you give.  
I’ll be a man of good faith,  
Then in love you will live.~_

Kelly laughed as they started to sing. “Soppy.” he called out

Digger wolf whistled.

Zane chuckled as he watched the two best friends get lost in the song. Nick even did air guitar which had most of the bar in laughter too.

By the end of the song the whole bar was singing. But Nick was now singing just to Kelly and Ty to Zane.

When the song finished the whole bar broke into applause to which Ty said. “I need to take a leak.” He tossed the mic down to Digger who got up and stood next to Nick to find something to sing.

Zane made to get up to see if Ty needed or wanted him to follow but the wink and shake of the head meant Ty really did just need a leak.

David watched as Ty headed to the bathroom, he waited to see if anyone was going to follow and when they didn’t David got up and headed to the bathrooms.

*********************************************************************

To Be Continued in Chapter 18


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. My evil (This is what I call my muse) wrote the last three chapters of this story and its sequel

18\. 

Ty was washing his hands when he heard the door open then he heard the lock being turned. “You that turned on you can’t wait till we get home?” he laughed as he turned fully expecting to see Zane stood there but was shocked to his core when he saw David instead. “What the hell?”

“Guess you were expecting your lover.” David said taking a step closer to Ty.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you.”

“Talk to me? Why didn’t you just call?”

“Because I need to do this face to face and just us.”

Ty looked at David and to the door. “Why lock the door?”

“No interruptions.” David moved closer so he was in front of Ty looking into those hazel eyes that were sparkling. “What does he have that I don’t?”

“Not this again…David…” Ty said putting his hand on David’s chest to move him away. 

“I need to know Tyler. Why couldn’t you love me back like I loved you? I was willing to drop everything and be with you. I would have waited had you asked.”

“I didn’t want you to wait for me David. You deserved someone who would love you back.” Ty said honestly.

“I never loved anyone like I loved you.”

“You broke it off with me Davey. You found someone.”

“Biggest mistake I ever did. That time in Boston when I saw you again and we…” David had his hand on Ty’s hip as he moved closer again. “…made love. That is the most cherished memory I have.”

Ty licked his lips as he looked down at David. “It was special to me to Davey but…”

“Tell me you don’t want me…want what I could give you Ty.” David said as he moved one hand up and under the tee that Ty had on digging his nails in and scratching as he ran his other hand over Ty’s crotch and moved so their lips were almost touching.

Ty gasped when David touched him and then he shoved him away. “No David.” he almost yelled. “I don’t want you…I want Zane and I am marrying him tomorrow. So go crawl back under your rock David and leave me alone. We were young and yeah it was special and I cherish it but for fucks sake forget about me. You and me never gonna happen.” Ty said as he walked past David who was now sprawled on his ass on the floor. 

“I love you Ty.” David said holding back a sob.

“I don’t love you David, I never loved anyone until I met Zane. Sorry I know this is hurting you but you need to hear it. I LOVE Zane not you. Leave me alone David.”

David pushed up off the floor and grabbed Ty’s wrist. “Tyler please…”

Ty glared at him. “Let me go…David let me go now I don’t want to have to make you.”

“You’re gonna have to Ty I am not letting you go back out there to him.”

Ty balled his fist up he really didn’t want to hurt David.

“You deserve better than a washed up addict and drunk Ty. I can give you that.”

Ty threw the punch letting it land as he watched David’s lip split and him fall back. “Don’t you ever say that about Zane again. You know fuck all about him or me. Get the fuck away from me or I swear to god I will break you so bad.” Ty let his voice drop and become so cold.

David wiped his lip with his hand and looked at Ty, gone was the sparkle instead they were black and David was scared, truly scared.

-

Nick and Digger sang a couple of songs as Zane glanced over to the bathroom. Ty was taking a hell of a long leak.

“Maybe you should go find him.” Deuce said.

“Yeah.” Zane got up out of his seat.

-

“Ok Ty I’ll go.” David tried to get back to his feet when they heard a tap on the door.

“Ty you ok in there? Why’s the door locked.” Zane called, the worry showing in his voice.

“Get in the fucking cubicle and don’t come out.” Ty whispered and dragged David up shoving him towards the cubicle. “I erm…just cleaning up baby.”

“You telling me you…I could have helped.” Zane laughed.

Ty opened the door. “I know baby I didn’t plan for it to take this long.”

Zane looked at Ty he seemed off. “You ok?”

“I just need to clean up hit the wall, don’t want to leave that to be found give me 2 minutes and I will be by your side baby.” Ty leant in and kissed Zane.

Zane smiled and nodded as he headed back to the table.

Closing the door Ty walked to where David was. “You wait a half hour then you get the fuck out of here and you don’t contact me again David.” 

David sat on the closed lid of the toilet holding his knees to him. “Ok Ty.” he said.

Washing his face Ty shook off what had just happened and headed out the bathroom

“You look a little flushed there Tyler.” Deuce said with a laugh.

Ty dropped into the seat next to Zane and poured a glass of beer from the pitcher and then downed it. 

Nick looked over at Ty. “You ok there Grady?”

“Yeah just needed a drink. Come on what is next on the dare cards?” Ty smiled as he put his arm around Zane.

“Fuck the dare cards drinking contest.” Digger said.

To which everyone raised their glasses.

David moved to the bathroom door popping his head out and looked over at where Ty was.

Zane turned to look at Ty and out the corner of his eye he saw someone step out the bathroom he squinted and saw who it was then he looked to Ty. “Is that…”

Ty looked at Zane and turned to look where he was looking to see the retreating form of David. “Who?”

Zane shook his head. “Thought it was David.”

Ty rolled his eyes and kissed Zane. “Like he would be here.” he nipped his lip.

Zane rested his forehead to Ty’s. “I know come on drink up then I can get you home and fuck you hard.”

“Now I like that plan.” Ty said kissing Zane again.

~*~

The night carried on with drinking games. Zane had gotten up and was teaching them all to line dance, Nick had fallen over his feet more than once as well as Ty who had given up and was sat on the table laughing at Digger, Owen and Zane.

Deuce had tried but he had two left feet, he was sat on the chair next to Ty. “You did good big brother.”

“Yeah I did, as did you baby bro. Who would’ve thought it? Both of us settled down!”

“I distinctly remember us both saying hell would freeze over before that day.” Deuce laughed as did Ty.

After Nick fell into Kelly and they tumbled to the floor and just lay their laughing it was decided that they should head back to Ty and Zane’s place to have a couple more beers as they waited for a cab.

Walking along the sidewalk with his arm around Zane’s shoulders as the fresh air hit him Ty was more drunk than he had realised. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Zane just laughed as he had his own arm around Ty’s waist. “I know baby.”

Nick and Kelly swayed all over the sidewalk singing ‘Show me the way to go home’ and laughing. Digger had copped off with the pretty barmaid and had gone home with her.

Ty carried the ball and chain that Deuce had put on him, Nick and Kelly had ended up in the cuffs. Zane unlocked the door and they all tumbled in.

Kelly and Nick took over the sofa, Deuce sat in the chair and Owen sat on the floor.

Ty had gone and grabbed some beers but got a hard lemonade for himself and two Cubans. “Wanna join me?” he said to Zane.

Zane took the cigar and nodded. 

“See you guys later, don’t break nothing.” Ty slurred as he pushed Zane towards the stairs.

“Dirty fuckers.” Nick called out.

“Pot, Kettle Irish.” Ty called back as he held onto the back of Zane’s tee walking up the stairs.

Moving to the third floor and going out onto the balcony Zane pulled the chairs together. “I had a good time tonight.”

“Me too….shit…” Ty said as he stumbled and giggled. “…I’m drunk Z.”

“Yes you are.” Zane said taking the cigars and set them down. “Why don’t we just go to bed instead and we can smoke these later?”

“Hmmmm…” Ty pondered as he watched Zane. “…ok bed.”

Zane slid his arm around Ty walking them back inside and down the stairs and into their bedroom.

Ty was swaying as he stood in the middle of the room.

“Bathroom then I will help you undress.” Zane said as he knew Ty would pass out as soon as he lay down.

“Right.” Ty waved a hand as he moved closer to the bed.

Zane headed into the ensuite.

Ty placed his phone on the bedside table then he looked at the bed. It looked warm and soft and he fell onto face first.

Zane did his nightly routine and then he stepped out the ensuite and was greeted by the soft snores of Ty. Chuckling he headed over to the sleeping form of his husband to be, he pulled off his chucks and socks. Rolling him a little he popped his pants and pulled them off folding them and placing them on the chair. 

Zane sat on the bed next to Ty. He loved this man with all his heart and soul and tomorrow they would cement that even more. “I love you Ty.”

Ty mumbled and moved back onto his front.

Zane went to move Ty again to get the tee off when Ty’s mobile buzzed grabbing it thinking it would be one of their other friends he swiped the front and put the phone to his ear.

“Ty don’t hang up and don’t say anything just listen to me please.” David said quickly.

*********************************************************************

**To be concluded in Chapter 19**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story and for the Kudos and Comments. There is a Sequel to this one. I hope you will continue to read on in this series. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also My Evil Muse wrote the final three chapters of this story and the whole of the sequel.

19.

Zane gripped the phone as he looked down at Ty and listened.

“I shouldn’t have come to Baltimore. That was wrong of me. But I did, I can’t help the way I feel Ty. We had something special and we can again. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel it when I touched you. I felt it. You were hard Ty. I am giving you this chance to be with me not Zane. I can still feel the touch of your lips on mine.”

Zane took a big breath as he listened to each word until he couldn’t any more. “Who the fuck is this?”

David froze as he knew that wasn’t Ty, when he had left the bar he had gone and bought a bottle of whiskey and sat drinking it in his hotel room until he worked out what he wanted to say to Ty and now it wasn’t Ty he was talking to. But he could fuck things up now. That tiny little dark place inside him made him say the next words. “It’s David the guy who got fucked in the bathroom tonight by your fiancé.”

“Liar.” Zane said even as the lump formed in his throat as he thought back to the bar.

“I am not, you knocked on the door just as he had finished. Why do you think he didn’t let you in.”

“I don’t believe you. Ty is not a cheat.” Zane said as he wanted to punch this dick.

David smiled on the other side of the phone as he spoke. “Look on his back.”

“What?”

“Look on his back I marked him as he came deep in my ass.”

Zane rolled his eyes as he went to Ty and pulled his tee up and he froze as his heart shattered. There were scratches and you could see where nails had dug in. “Why?” he said almost as a whisper.

“Because that’s who he is. Don’t you see?” David said. “I love him and he feels the same.”

Zane didn’t want to believe what he was hearing but the marks where there, the fact he had seen David sneaking out. Ty had cheated on him the night before their wedding. “I see.” Zane said as he hung up.

David smiled he had planted the doubt into Zane’s mind. Now he just had to wait.

Zane dropped the phone to the floor and just stood their staring at the marks on Ty’s back. He balled his fists as he turned away and he punched at the wall feeling the pain and seeing the blood as he pulled his hand away. He had believed that Ty wanted to marry him, but had he gotten cold feet. Or did he want just one last fling. All the doubts that he had gotten over after all that had happened in New Orleans reared their ugly heads again as he slowly sank to his knees. Words he had overheard Deuce say to Ty came to mind.

_“I have seen what you do to the people you are fucking. They fall for you and you dump them. They have a nervous breakdown and you just keep on walking.”_

Zane never thought that would ever apply to him. But it seemed it did. Ty had just taken longer to do it. In a way Zane was glad as it meant no messy divorce. Looking over to the bed as Ty turned and curled up falling into a deeper drink filled sleep. Zane made up his mind as he got up off the floor.

Walking over to the wardrobe he pulled out the holdall that was in the bottom. Zane threw in some of his jeans and tees and then underwear. He could buy stuff he needed later. Pulling off the stag tee he let it fall and changed into a plain black one instead. Moving to the dresser he ran his thumb across the bracelet then he took it off and carried it to the bedside table and lay it next to the book Ty was reading.

Every step Zane took broke his heart. It was a step away from the love of his life. Reaching down and picking Ty’s phone up he placed it next to the bracelet and then he pulled the sheet up over Ty. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I will miss you.” he whispered as he walked into the ensuite to grab some of the antiseptic rub Ty had. 

Walking back in Zane placed the rub next to the other items. Grabbing the small pad that was there Zane wrote.

_***I am sorry that I wasn’t enough for you. I love you and I will always love you. Put the rub on those scratches baby. We were good and I thank you for making me a better man than I ever could be. Live your life Ty and be happy. Xxxx Your Zane*** _

Setting the note down Zane grabbed his own phone and set it next to Ty’s and then turned and headed out the room.

-

Zane stood at the top of the stairs as he listened out he didn’t want to bump into anyone. He could hear soft snores but no voices. Taking the stairs slowly and missing out the one that creaked Zane stepped into the main room of the house. Nick and Kelly were curled up on the sofa fast asleep. Moving quietly out of the room he glanced into the kitchen that just had the hood light on and he saw the note pinned to the fridge from Deuce.

_‘Kelly and Nick sparked on the sofa I am crashing at the hotel with Owen see you both at 7. Deuce’_

Zane took a deep breath and left the note as it was, grabbing his jacket from the hook he shrugged it on. He pulled open the drawer where his badge and gun were. Reaching in he took his passport out. Opening the door Zane took one last glance back at where he had been truly happy for the first time in his life. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the token he tossed it into the bowl where both sets of keys were then he stepped out into the night and closed the door.

~*~

The shrill of the alarm woke Ty from his drunken slumber. “Fuck off.” he mumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head. “Zane shut it off.” he yawned. But the alarm shrilled on. Ty reluctantly moved the pillow from his face and turned the alarm off. Sitting up as his head throbbed he looked around the room. “Zane.” he said as he reached over and put the lamp on. 

-

Nick and Kelly had woke early and had seen the note on the fridge and text Deuce to bring their suits over so they could dress here.

They were both sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee when they heard a thud and then Ty’s voice scream out Zane’s name.

“Do you think….” Kelly said as that sounded a painful cry not one of orgasm.

Nick nodded at Kelly as the next thing they heard was the door slam and Ty bomb down the stairs. As soon as Nick saw him he knew something bad had happened. “Tyler.”

“He left me.” Ty said tears falling as he clutched the note.

“What?” Kelly and Nick said.

Ty held the note up.

Nick grabbed it and read it. “What does he mean?”

Ty shrugged and then it hit him. “Fuck…I am gonna kill him.” he growled.

“Wait Ty.” Kelly said as Ty took off up the stairs and he grabbed his phone and looked at the incoming calls and saw a number with no name and he just knew who it was. He could hear Kelly and Nick following him up as he tapped the number and waited.

-

David heard his phone ringing and also the ringing in his head as he grabbed his phone. “Hello.”

“You utter bastard. What the fuck did you tell him?” 

“Tyler.” David said as sleep left him and he suddenly felt sick. “Fuck.” he squeaked out as the conversation that he had with Zane last night came back to him. “I didn’t….shit…I was drunk.”

“I don’t care. What did you tell him?”

“I told him we fucked.” David said. “That I marked you.”

Ty turned and looked at the marks that David had done but they hadn’t fucked at all. “YOU LYING MOTHERFUCKER. HE LEFT ME YOU BASTARD, THE ONE GOOD THING I HAD AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY. RUN DAVID, RUN FAR BECAUSE IF I CAN’T FIND ZANE I AM COMING FOR YOU.” Ty screamed and ended the call. He felt his legs give and then someone grab him.

“Ty…talk to me Ty.” Nick said. “Doc…”

Kelly dropped to his knees next to Ty and looked at him. “He is in shock Nick.” he said. “Ty talk to me bud come on its Kelly.”

Ty looked at Kelly as his world swam around him. 

“Ty…Ty.” Kelly said as he watched Ty’s eyes roll. “Fuck.” he looked at Nick as Ty went limp in his arms.

The End.

**To be continued in Love Loss and Marriage.**


End file.
